


Welcome back to NeoCT!!!

by QUEEN_STARRY



Series: Neo corner [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, same tags, sequel!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_STARRY/pseuds/QUEEN_STARRY
Summary: Sequel to Neo culture tech streetAfter their summer holidays their back to their ‘boring’ and ‘uneventful’ livesJoin these 18 idiots at work and school....wait.....Lucas blew up the gym.....





	1. “You’re my new boyfriend”~Donghyuck

“JAEHYUN!” Taeyong yelled 

“....mmm...what dear?” Jaehyun Asked rubbing his eyes as he rolled over on the bed

“GET UP! YOU HAVE WORK!” 

“...i do?...i do...OH SHIT I DO!!!!” Jaehyun Yelled as sudden realisation came to him

He jumped Of he bed and ran towards the bathroom

“Idiot” Taeyong sighed

“MUM WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!!!” Jisung yelled 

Taeyong ran downstairs and ushered the kids out of the house and into the car

“Can you move over Yukhei, your fat ass is taking up half the space” Mark glared

“Language” Taeyong Said from the drivers seat as he did a very irritated and embarrassed Jisung’s seatbelt 

“My as-Butt” lucas corrected himself after catching Taeyong’s glare “is not fat, it’s toned” 

Mark facepalmed and sighed

“Sooooo jisung...how’s your relationship going” Lucas asked wiggling his eyebrows 

“It’s great, hows yours?” Jisung Asked monotoned 

“Great!” Lucas grinned “by the way mum, just wanted to remind you that I have work today!”

“At least I’ll have to see him less” Mark muttered

“I know honey, don’t get fired” Taeyong sighed

Jisung snorted 

“His bosses ain’t firing him anytime soon”

“Crack heads gotta stick together” Mark mumbled 

_________________at school________________

“Hey Lele!” Jisung grinned and hugged Chenle

“Ew, some of us are single here” Donghyuck gagged 

“Stop being salty” Chenle rolled his eyes

“Hey Nana! Hey Junnie!” Jeno greeted ha boyfriend’s

“Hey Nojam!” The two grinned

“Here we have Nana and Junnie and then there Nojam” Mark snorted 

“Who pissed in your cheerios Sharpie?” Renjun asked raising an eyebrow 

“Cupid probably” Jungwoo said rolling his eyes

“Yeah well we didn’t say anything about you and your relationship with Mina even though we all thought she was a bitch” Chenle deadpanned 

“We did say stuff behind his back though” Lucas muttered

“He has the right to be salty!” Donghyuck complained “everyone’s dating except us two!”

“Then why don’t you two date?” Jisung smirked

“You know what fetus? We will! Common Mark you’re my new boyfriend!” Donghyuck sniffed 

“W-what?!” Mark asked processing the information into his head

“You’re my new boyfriend!” Donghyuck repeated

“Probably his first as well” Jeno added receiving a glare from Donghyuck 

“O-ok then” Mark stuttered

“Common boyfriend! Let’s go!” Donghyuck said dragging Mark away

“That was the worst and weirdest way I’ve seen someone ask someone out” Ten muttered from his car

“So this is what the kids do with their lives” sicheng sighed from his car

“No Lucy!” Taeyong Yelled At his phone inside his car....he didn’t see anything since he was watching fairytale on his phone

________Restaurant Lotto__________________

“Hey boss!” Jaehyun smiled at Kyungsoo, showing off his dimples

“Whatever get to work” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes

“....” Jaehyun frowned “Oh hey Mingyu!”

“Hi Jaehyun!” Mingyu grinned accidentally dropping a carrot (carat) onto the floor then immediately picking it up

“Be careful, don’t want you burning down the kitchen again and getting money cut from out pay checks” Jaehyun smiled getting out some pots 

“Can’t believe he cut 2/3 of my pay check, minghao called me everyday to laugh at and remind me...” Mingyu pouted

“Sicheng called me a disappointment and Taeyong made me do housework since I didn’t have anything else to do” Jaehyun also frowned

“HURRY UP YOU FUCKHEADS! KIM SEOKJIN IS HERE TO CRITIC THE FOOD!” Kyungsoo came in yelling

“Oh shit! MINGYU MAKE THE CHICKEN! I’LL MAKE THE DESERT!” Jaehyun said running towards the cupboards 

“ON IT!!!” Mingyu Asked then stopped “....what are you doing then Mr. Kim?”

“I’ll be entertaining the guests with my handsome face-WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION ME?!” Kyungsoo glared

“Sorry boss sir!” Mingyu gulped immediately running towards the kitchen

“One day...one day he’s gonna fire you” Jaehyun sighed

___________at the police station___________

Ten entered Yuta’s office

“Take a seat Chittaphon” Yuta Said motioning towards the chair I front of his desk “why should I hire you”

“I will punch you in the face and throw my heels at you everyday if you don’t” Ten raises an eyebrow 

“You’re hired!” Yuta Said quickly, smiling and sweating nervously 

“REALLY?!?! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!” Ten grinned

Just then Kun had entered

“Ten?” 

“Hello fellow police officer” Ten smiled

“Oh...you got hired.....did you threaten Yuta?” Kun Asked

“Yup” 

“Want a donut anyone?” Yuta asked holding a box of donuts in his hands

“Oooh yes!” Ten said taking a chocolate donut with rainbow sprinkles 

“...sure” Kun sighed taking an Oreo donut

“Sooooo how’s the town been?” Yuta Asked

“Jinyoung, The Got7 lanes resident devil, almost murdered Yugyeom, that really tall guy that you said reminded you of a mushroom” Kun explained

Ten cackled

“That’s funny”

“I know right” Yuta laughed

Kun sighed in disappointment

“Here’s some case reports for you to read as well” 

“Hmmm call kris here” Yuta demanded

“Yeah yeah” Kun sighed heading out to fetch the tall Chinese-Canadian

“So what are the cases about?” Ten Asked

“Just gang fight, robbery, attempted murder you know, usual stuff” Yuta shrugged

“What’s up Yuta?” Kris asked

“...tell me everything about the fight between Suga and that irrelevant guy...C-three?.....” yuta looked down at the case report “...Oh... B-Free”

Kris laughed

“Oh man that was funny!”

“Oh man a fight with Suga in it? Spill the tea!” Ten grinned

“Oh hi Ten Anyways so basically-“ Kris started off

Kun shook his head, luckily for him it was his break now so he left as quickly as he could and headed to the subway in Asda

__________Johnny________________________

“Welcome back to basement talks with Johnny, sorry for the long wait but my pet hamster died” Johnny said into the mic

Yes, Johnny had a radio show which was actually very successful 

“...didn’t you say your iguana died?” Johnny’s boss said opening the door

“Boss man! I’m recording here!” Johnny yelled

“...whatever” Mr. Lee Said then left

“Anyways so just last week I was in America, we went to Disney World...which we later got banned from....then we went back to my home city! Chicago! After that we all went to Utah because I have a friend called yuta with a y” Johnny explained “My son also got engaged to an absolute idiot...I’m not ok with it by the way and then I found out my youngest son had two boyfriends! That was one hell of a trip!”

__________With Taeyong And Sicheng_____

“Ok....can the tall one move to the left a bit.....ok now the short one can you move forwards....mhm” The cameraman ordered

“Tall One has a name asshole!” Sicheng glared “it’s Winwin”

“Short one had a name too” Taeyong also glared “it’s Taeyong”

“Sorry sorry” The cameraman apologised 

“Nickel Nickel nickel magic nickel nickel nickel banjo banjo banjo banjo baby” Heechul, another model whisper sang 

“Huh?” Taeyong looked at him

“Nothing” Heechul grinned

“Ok.....” Sicheng said looking at him weirdly

“Fab-Ulous darling!” BamBam praised the models 

“...why can’t you do the shoot yourselves, both of you are pretty good looking” Sicheng Asked...he didn’t mind modelling since it was his job but he was just curious especially since BamBam is super confident in his looks

“We did already” Minghao answered sorting through a pile of cloths 

“And...?” Taeyong Asked

“We’re just scares that people might be too overwhelmed by our handsome looks if ALL the pictures had us in it” BamBam smiled

Taeyong facepalmed as sicheng shook his head in disappointment 

_____________at school____________________

Suddenly one of the shelves fell in the school library

“CHENLE NAKAMOTO!!!!” The librarian yelled

On the other side of the school where the history classrooms were

Chenle was snickering


	2. Is Renjun ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just school life

“Who’s heard of Sherlock Holmes?” The teacher asks

 

“HE’S THAT DETECTIVE DUDE THAT GOES ‘ELEMENTARY MY DEAR WATSIT!!!’” Lucas yelled

 

The entire class laughed a bit

 

Jungwoo closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, sighing

 

“Thank you Yukhei...and its Watson not watsit...” The teacher sighed turning on the interactive board

 

Soonyoung gasped

 

“ARE WE WATCHING A MOVIE?!” He asked excited

 

“THE LORD HAS HEARD MY PRAYERS!” Felix and jisung yelled at the same time

 

“GUYS!!! MARK YOUR CALENDARS!!! THIS HAPPENS LIKE EVERY 200000 YEARS!” Jongdae shouted

 

“...calm down or you’ll be reading and annotating the book version” The teacher drawled

 

“SHUT UP GUYS!!!” Lucas yelled immediately shutting everyone up

 

That guys...was the power of Jung Yukhei/Lucas/Xuxi

 

“Which Sherlock Holmes movie are we watching?” Jungwoo asked

 

“Thank you for not shouting Jungwoo, and we’re watching the hound of Baskerville” The teacher smiled

 

15 minuets into the movie....

 

“Educator?” Lucas raised his hand

 

“Just call me Ms or Mr or Teacher...not....Whatever you just called me”the teacher sighed

 

“Sorry But can we watch Deadpool?” Lucas Asked

 

“No”

 

“Why?”

 

“We are studying Sherlock Holmes and Deadpool’s....a bit.....” teacher trailed off

 

“...inappropriate...?” Jungwoo offered

 

“Yes”

 

“Please.....” Lucas asked

 

Suddenly he got out of his seat and onto the floor to start begging

 

Taeyong would loose his head if he found out

 

Soon Soonyoung, Felix, Jisung joined him on the floor

 

After 20 minuets the teacher finally gave in, they got up to close the door and make sure no one was coming through the glass bit then went back to their seat to change the movie

 

“THANKS!!!” Lucas yelled

 

“Be quiet or a teacher might come in!” Jungwoo hushed

 

“But if Principle Moon comes in we just say you wanted to watch it and that Uncle Ten wouldn’t be happy to hear that he made you upset” Lucas smiled

 

Jungwoo sighed

 

‘...hope I move sets....doesn’t matter if it’s set 3 or set 1’

 

____________history_________________________

 

“Why are you smiling?” Samuel asked “did renjun die or move out?”

 

“If that happened I’d be throwing a fiesta right now but the reason I’m smiling is because...the book shelf in the library should’ve fallen by now” chenle grinned

 

Samuel sighed in disappointment

 

“One day...ms browns gonna bash your head with a dictionary” Jisung Said

 

“Then I can sue her and get rich!” Chenle kept grinning

 

“Aren’t you already rich?” Dylan asked (if I don’t know him, he’s in this rookie group called D-crunch...they’re great btw)

 

“Yeah but I wanna be richER!” Chenle rolled his eyes

 

“Ok man...” Dylan said the turned towards the board

 

“Jisung!” Mr. Liu exclaimed

 

“What did I do now?” Jisung groaned

 

“Nothing, I was asking you for the answer!” Mr Liu said

 

“Shouldn’t you know...?...since you’re the teacher” Jisung Asked

 

“....yesssss, But I’m asking YOU to see if YOU know!” Mr Liu sighed, flopping down on his chair

 

“Why are you curious if jisung knows?” Chenle raised an eyebrow

 

“To know if he’s been paying attention!”

 

“But what if he knows the answer but just didn’t hear the question properly because of I don’t know...someone else talking so he gets it wrong and you just assume he hasn’t been paying attention?” Chenle Asked

 

“.....well-.....fine the answer is 1950” Mr Liu sighed

 

“...I thought we were in science....” jisung mumbled

 

“No dumbass we’re in history” Chenle smacked the back of Jisung’s head

 

 

__________P.E_______________________________

 

 

“SHUT EVERYONE!” Donghyuck shouted, immediately shutting everyone in the changing rooms up “FIRST OF ALL! I GOT 1MIL SUBS ON MY CHANNEL! CONGRATULATE AND ACKNOWLEDGE MY GREATNESS!”

 

Everyone cheered

Some cheered like they were dying others cheered happily

 

“SECOND OF ALL!I AM NOT THE SINGLE BROTHER ANYMORE!” Donghyuck grinned

 

Whispers broke out among the other kids

 

“Oh my god he’s taken?”

“Who is it?”

“Is it Mark?”

“Isn’t Mark like the most heterosexual dude here?”

“You never know man”

“It finally happened”

“I want food”

“What if it’s not Mark?”

“Who else would it be?”

“Dunno...”

 

“ME AND MARK ARE NOW DATING!” Donghyuck cheered

 

“...w-wait...you weren’t kidding?” Mark asked

 

“Of course not! We both don’t wanna be the only single ones in the group and we both like each other!” Donghyuck grinned

 

“...H-ho-h-how do you know I like you!?”

 

“Jisung told me!”

 

“THAT LITTLE SHIT-“

 

“Language Mark!” Mr Wills said coming into the changing rooms

 

“Sorry”

 

“Whatever Anyways today we’ll be playing basketball”

 

“Can we pick teams?” Seungkwan asked

 

“No”

 

“He’s worried we’ll leave ShinWon out again” Hongseok snickered

 

“Shut your mouth, you act as if Jinho didn’t forget to show up when you two made plans to work out at the gym” ShinWon glared

 

“Anyways line up against the wall so we can head to the gym” Mr Wills sighed

 

“We should sneak Lucas out of English so we can win” Mark whispered

 

“True...too bad he’d make so much noise that even the queen would find out” Donghyuck Whispered back

 

Later....

 

“Ok Donghyuck, Team A” Mr wills said

 

“Try get into team a” Donghyuck smiled at Mark

 

“Mark, team B”

 

“.......” Mark frowned as he made his way towards team b

 

“Tragic” Minhyuk said looking at Mark

 

“Hey Mark, you can switch with me” Vernon offered the blue bib

 

“Really? Thanks man” Mark smiled accepting the bib and giving his green one to Vernon

 

“No problem besides Kwan’s in team b anyways”

 

“Oh thank god! I though I was gonna suffer alone” Donghyuck sighed in relief

 

“This team isn’t that bad, it has the fun and good people” Mark said

 

“But it does have a scrawny nerdy kid with ramen hair that goes by the name of Mark”

 

___________Maths__________________________

 

“And so if you expand 2(3+4a)+(1+5a), you get (6+8a)+(2+10a) And then simplify it you will get 6+8a+2+10a so your final answer should be 8+18a” the teacher explained writing down the equation on the board

 

“Miss!” Jaemin raised his hand

 

“Yes Jaemin?” Miss smith asked

 

“When will ever need this?”

 

“Civil engineers, architects, track designers and other jobs require knowing algebra”

 

“What if I don’t want to be any of those?” Jaemin Asked

 

“I assure you, if you want a well paying good job you will need to know algebra at some point”

 

“What if I don’t want a job let alone a well paying one?” Jeno asked

 

“How will you get money to buy a house, food, cloths and maybe a car?”

 

“I’ll leech of Renjun’s parents” Jeno grinned

 

“Yeah!” Jaemin agreed

 

“Hey! My parents aren’t gonna be there forever!” Renjun squinted his eyes at his two boyfriends

 

“But they’ll give your inheritance so we can leech off you instead” Jaemin smiled

 

Renjun sighed in disappointment

 

“Or we could join the mafia” Minho added

 

“....no Minho...no” Miss smith sighed

 

 

___________after school____________________

 

 

“Why’d you call me here?” Renjun Asked his English teacher

 

“I read your homework...the one where you had to write a diary entry about your life” Mr Kang Said

 

“So? I did it or do you think I copied off someone else’s homework?” Renjun raised and eyebrow

 

“No no no, I believe it’s your own homework but uh.......are you ok Renjun?”

 

“..................” Renjun frowned

 

The first sentence in his diary entry was

 

_‘I WANNA HECKING JUMP OF THE HECKING ROOF, CREATING THE UNIVERSE WAS A HUGE FIDDLING MISTAKE!’_

 

The second sentence was

 

_‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANNA SLICE CHENLE’S FUDGING STUPID  HEAD OFF WITH A MOTHERHECKING CHAIN SAW!’_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooo sorry that this short and late and pretty shitty but like school exists 
> 
> I’ll try and update as much as I can


	3. Off to work Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lucas working

“I’m here to do absolutely nothing and get payed!” Lucas announced walking into the shop almost knocking over a mannequin 

“Haha welcome to the real world Sushi, you may be my favourite 16 year person I know but you still gotta do some shit” Minghao said

“Can I leave the real world?” Lucas asked

“Believe mr I tried, once you’re in you ain’t leaving anytime soon” BamBam sighed

“...what do I have to do?” Lucas asked

“Scan the cloths customers give you and put them in these unnecessarily fancy bags then give them back to the customers after taking their money” minghao explained

“That sounds easy” Lucas said

“Here’s your name tag and uniform” BamBam said handing over some folded black trousers, white shirt and a silver name tag

“Why a uniform?” Lucas asked

“Well your school uniform doesn’t really fit in to the shops aesthetics” Minghao answers gesturing towards Lucas’ navy blue blazer

“Fair enough” Lucas nodded

“Change in the staff room, I don’t think anyone’s there now” BamBam pointed towards the mahogany door behind the counter

“Cool”

—later—

“Here you go!” Lucas grinned handing over the bag of cloths

“Thank you” the lady smiled, walking away

“Jisung...?” Lucas asked

“How many times have I told you?! It’s Han!” Jisung sighed

“Sorry Han, didn’t expect....you to be in a fancy cloths shop...” Lucas said

“I come here all the time, not for cloths but the Kermit shit...also Minho doesn’t want me to show up on our date at this fancy Italian restaurant in a hoodie and ripped jeans” Jisung confessed

“Ok then...have fun buying your Kermit merch and sophisticated cloths” Lucas hummed leaning against the counter

“Move peasants, the king of Gucci and China is here, thank you thank you, ewww don’t touch me with your peasant germs” a tall man with black and dark circles around his eyes came in wearing a leopard print fur coat and sunglasses, pushing everyone infringe of him with a folded up fan

“....how can I help you........Mr. Oh?...” Lucas asked

“This coats a bit warm so I decided to stop by and buy another before I head to Tesco’s to buy some milk” Tao explained “how are you Yukhei?”

“...I’m good...uh is that all?” Lucas said

“Yup...oh wait....I think this shirt would look great on Sehun” Tao grinned holding up a black shirt with gold buttons

“......ok.........that will be £215.50”Lucas said....normally he would have been shocked at the price of just two items but since he started working here again after the summer he’s seen: a woman buying a plain white pencil skirt for £150, a man buy a belt for £89.99, a mother buying her son a Kermit onesie for £105.20 and much more

“Ah I forgot Here’s my discount card” Tao handed over a black and red card with silver writing

“....Mr 8!!!” Lucas yelled

“Yes?” Minghao Asked

“What do I do with this?” Lucas asked

“....you just scan the barcode thingy on the card...” Minghao sighed then left after greeting Tao

“......ok that will be £175.50 then” Lucas said

“Kk” Tao put his card into the...card machine? And punched in the pin

Lucas quickly bagged the items and handed them over 

“Have a nice day” Lucas smiled

“You too” Tao grinned 

He moved away from the line and took of his fur coat, put it on the bag then take out his new coat and put it on

“Crazy rich people” Lucas sighed, shaking his head 

“I’m back man, here’s my Kermit plushie, white button down and black skinny jeans which are a bit too overpriced but Chan And woojin are rich so who cares” Jisung grinned

“Hey man....woah you gonna pay £50 for Kermit?” Lucas asked

“Actually Mr Wen gives me a discount so I pay £25” Jisung Said

“Cool cool, here ya go mate” Lucas handed over the cloths and Kermit plushie 

“Ew you sound like Felix” Jisung scrunched his nose up in disgust 

“Is it time to go home yet?” Lucas asked going into the staff room where minghao was drinking wine and BamBam was standing on the television stand to get a better WiFi signal

“Hmmmmm” Minghao checked the clock “Yeah, here’s your £95”

“I’m rich!” Lucas cheered

“Same!” BamBam grinned getting down from the tv stand

_____________at home______________________

“GUESS WHOS RICH AND 16?!?” Lucas yelled walking into the house

“....Soonyoung? Luhan?” Mark asked peeking his head out from the living room

“...well yes but IM RICH!” Lucas grinned

“How much money you got?” Jisung Asked

“£95!”

“Chenle’s richer” 

“Yeah well the kids got a whole ass illegal business going on right under Uncle Taeil’s nose” Mark scoffed 

“Hello Yukhei, how was work?” Taeyong asked taking the lasagne out of the oven

“Great! There are actually some really rich people like crazy rich people living around here...they spent like £100 on a jacket” Lucas said

“That’s lovely” Taeyong said

“Bet ya one of them was ZiTao” Jaehyun Said coming into the kitchen

“Actually he payed £175 on a jacket and shirt but that’s because he got a discount otherwise he’d pay £215.50” Lucas explained try me to remember the exact prices

“Man do I wish I was that rich....” Jaehyun sighed

“At least we’re financially stable” Taeyong Said

“True”

Jisung looked around their pretty expensive kitchen, then looked towards the living room where a small chandelier was hanging on the roof over a flat screen tv

He sighed 

‘They talk as if we’re in poverty...’ Jisung thought shaking his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty but like I promise imma update more since I’ve partially given up on school
> 
> Who tf gets homework during their first English lesson?!
> 
> And my maths teacher can jump in a hole


	4. Spoiler:  Hello Sons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a spoiler cause Ik nearly finished writing it probs gonna post the full one on Saturday sorry for the long wait  
> I used my last -13 braincells translating German yangyang memes for my friend 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> :)

“Chan And woojin are out of town and left Felix and Minho in charge, Felix set the sink on fire and Minho let’s us starve or get kfc and we’re all broke as fuck” Jeongin sighed picking up a Tesco’s sandwich 

“How do you set the sink on fire?” Chenle Asked

“I dunno...how do you set your whole pool on fire?” Felix Asked suddenly appearing 

“....ok, that’ll be £1.15” chenle said turning to Jeongin, avoiding Felix’s eyes

“...dude...didn’t you flood the science lab though?” Jisung Asked

“...ok how much is this iced tea?” Felix asked quickly 

“£2” 

“Here” Felix said handing over the coin 

——————later———————————

“I am still officially richer then Lucas!” Chenle cheered

“...why does it even matter?” Renjun asked walking beside him 

Yuta was working late for a while Sicheng was currently away on a modelling job so the two had to walk home

“I must establish dominance by being the richest child on the street! If not then the richest under 18yr in town!” Chenle rolled his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: I have a lot of respect for all international idols who speak 2 or more language cause my brain started malfunctioning trying to answere people while going through 4 other languages in my brain
> 
> International idols! Ur doing great sweetie  
> Btw r.i.p cube their lights stopped working


	5. Hello Sons: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Short but second part will be out soon it’s currently 11:57 here abd I just finished it 
> 
> Sorry it’s so short I write half of it 2 weeks ago then write the rest on Thursday and finished it just now

“...what are you doing Le?” Renjun asked

Chenle was currently putting up huge, neon green sign with bold black writing which said ‘Chenle’s food and drinks corner’ on the wall in the corner of the playground 

“I can’t have that idiot earn more money then me...I MUST BE THE RICHEST” chenle said, smiling in triumphant after finally succeeding to put up the sign

“Which idiot, we have a lot of them around here....including you” Renjun raises an eyebrow 

“Lucas obviously and what do you mean I’m an idiot...you don’t get a discount” Chenle folded his arms 

“....whatever” Renjun shook his head as he walked away

“I’m here lele, here’s the Cadbury bars you wanted” Jisung grinned putting down the 20 chocolate bars down on the table

“Thanks” Chenle said pecking Jisung’s cheek

“Oh my god finally! Real food!” Jeongin grinned 

“Real food?” Jisung Asked

“Chan And woojin are out of town and left Felix and Minho in charge, Felix set the sink on fire and Minho let’s us starve or get kfc and we’re all broke as fuck” Jeongin sighed picking up a Tesco’s sandwich 

“How do you set the sink on fire?” Chenle Asked

“I dunno...how do you set your whole pool on fire?” Felix Asked suddenly appearing 

“....ok, that’ll be £1.15” chenle said turning to Jeongin, avoiding Felix’s eyes

“...dude...didn’t you flood the science lab though?” Jisung Asked

“...ok how much is this iced tea?” Felix asked quickly 

“£2” 

“Here” Felix said handing over the coin 

——————later———————————

“I am still officially richer then Lucas!” Chenle cheered

“...why does it even matter?” Renjun asked walking beside him 

Yuta was working late for a while Sicheng was currently away on a modelling job so the two had to walk home

“I must establish dominance by being the richest child on the street! If not then the richest under 18yr in town!” Chenle rolled his eyes

“Whatever you say” Renjun sighed “I’ll be off at Jaemin then, you can walk the rest of the way alone”

“WHAT?!? ALONE?! What i-i-if I get kidnapped, or even worse...Ha-h-have my money stolen?!” Chenle cried

“Sucks to you then” Renjun rolled his eyes

“TAKE ME WITH YOU!” Chenle demanded

“WHAT?! No! I don’t bug you when you go to Jisung’s!” Renjun refused

“I’ll tell Jeno that you’re the ‘dickhead’ who took the last portion of chips!” Chenle smirked

“....fine, Common you nuisance” Renjun sighed in defeat 

“Yay!” Chenle cheered

The two walked towards the big White House which was at the end of NCT street and beginning of Red Velvet lane. Renjun pressed the doorbell 

“Ding dong” Chenle Said

“Don’t embarrass me in front of Jaemin’s parents...” renjun shook his head

“Don’t they like you?” Chenle Asked

“Of course they do but they don’t know YOU” renjun said

Chenle smirked

“Oh hello Renjun, Jaemin’s in the living room” Irene smiled

“Hi mrs Son” Renjun smiled entering the house

“Oh...who’s this?” Irene asked looking at Chenle

“I’m Chenle!” Chenle grinned

“He’s my little brother...I bought him with me because our parents aren’t home and he doesn’t want to walk home alone” Renjun explained “I hope you don’t mind...”

“Oh no no no it’s absolutely fine dear” Irene smiled at Renjun then Chenle “I made extra food anyways”

“Thank you Mrs....” chenle grinned then trailed off looking at Renjun

“Son”

“Mrs Son” Chenle grinned showing off his teeth

“Awww” Irene cooed at Chenle the. Disappeared into the kitchen

“Hi Junnie!” Jaemin grinned pecking Renjun’s cheek 

He told his parents about Jeno and Renjun the day after he came back, unsurprisingly they were cool with it

“Ew” Chenle gagged

“I didn’t ask you to come, why didn’t you go to Jisungs?” Renjun asked

“Cause he’s got dance club....loser” Chenle grumbled

“Oh hey Renjun And.......” Wendy trailed off as her eyes landed on chenle 

“Chenle!” Chenle grinned angelically

“Awww he’s so cute, why can’t you be like that Jaemin?” Wendy Asked

“...this kids like 1 year younger then me and is basically the devil! You can practically hear is evil dolphins laugh!” Jaemin complained

Wendy just ignored him

“Is this your brother Renjun?” 

“...sadly” Renjun sighed

Chenle laughed his iconic dolphins laugh 

“You’re so funny gege” 

“Awwww his laughs so cute” Irene cooed as she entered the living room

“His laugh literally shattered Uncle kun’s kitchen window!” Jaemin complained again and was also ignored again

“Oh that smells really nice” Chenle complimented Irene sweetly 

“Thank you darling, Jaemin never compliments my cooking” Irene smiled

“BUT!” Jaemin protested

“Have fun kids, don’t break anything, don’t kill anyone, nothing inappropriate” Wendy said as she and Irene left to head to the dining room and kitchen

“You’re fucking rich” Chenle Said plopping down on the white leather couch

“No shit” Jaemin grumbled

“Not as rich as me” 

“No fucking shit”

“Why do you always put up that angel act in front of adults?” Renjun Asked raising a eyebrow 

“What act” Chenle smirked “go get me a twin Nana”

“No get it yourself” Jaemin squinted his eyes

“I don’t wanna and I’ll tell your parents you’re being mean to me” Chenle pouted mockingly then smirked

“Fuck You” Jaemin cursed getting up from the couch

“Why did you even come here?!” Renjun sighed

“Because I wanted to ruin your couple time” chenle smirked 

“Why?! I never ruin your time with jisung!”

“Because you’re you and I’m me besides the only reason you don’t is cause you’re too busy with homework nowadays” 

“Here’s you motherfucking twix dickhead” Jaemin glared at chenle as he threw the chocolate at him

“Thanks, Where’s your remote?” Chenle ask before stuffing a whole bar into his mouth

“I wanted to watch X factor!” Renjun complained

“Well suck it up, I wanna watch victorious” Chenle his tongue out

“Hey at least we can...talk besides I relate to jade on a spiritual level” Jaemin tried comforting his sulky boyfriend 

“Fine” renjun grumbled

“SING WITH ME PEASANTS!” Chenle ordered before screeching to the theme song 

Jaemin closed his eyes sighing with the thought ‘he’s only here temporarily, prison doesn’t have coke (the legal kind)’

Renjun sighed in annoyance thinking ‘mum and dad would ground me if I murder him’

“HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN-“ chenle screamed with passion

“Here I am once again-“ renjun and jaemin followed with far less passion and enthusiasm


	6. Hello Sons: Part 2_Mr Quackington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another flashback  
> And the rest of Renjun and Chenles time at Jaemin’s
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this is suuuuupppppeeeerrrrr late

“Thank you for the dinner it was delicious” Chenle smiled

Renjun scoffed and Jaemin rolled his eyes

“No problem dear, would you like some cake?” Irene asked

“...what flavour is it?” Chenle Asked

“Chocolate of course but we also have a vanilla one” Wendy grinned

“...if it’s not too much trouble, can I have both?” Chenle looked down at his feet then shyly looked up

“Of course it’s not too much trouble, what about you renjun?” Irene smiled then asked Renjun

“I’ll have chocolate please” Renjun answered 

“Ok then” Irene said then headed towards the kitchen

“H-Hey! What about me?!” Jaemin pouted 

“Nah, we only have enough for 3 people and chenle wants 2 son” Wendy said as she left the dinning room

“You little-“ Jaemin started then stopped as soon as he heard Irene’s footsteps getting closer “angel, I’m so glad you’re here” he finished through gritted teeth

“Here’s you cakes to Chenle, here’s yours Renjun....and here’s some vanilla yogurt” Irene passed the food 

“Is this the Aldi one?” Jaemin Asked

“Yeah” And with that Irene left

“This isn’t vanilla yogurt, it’s more like slightly thicker milk with a label saying vanilla yogurt stuck onto it” Jaemin grumbled 

“...you can have a bite of my cake...” renjun offered

“Jeno would give me 3/4 of the cake...” Jaemin mumbled 

“First of all, he’d give you half of the cake and second of all I’m not Jeno, I’m Renjun be glad I’m even giving you more then a single crumb” Renjun deadpanned 

“...just lemme have a bite” Jaemin sighed

Renjun lifted the cake towards Jaemin Mouth as Jaemin took a bite of the cake. The two looked at each other, eye to eye.

And just like those cliche books and movies Jaemin got some icing on his face

“Uh you have some icing on your face...” Renjun Said putting the cake back onto the plate

“Really? W-where?” Jaemin asked moving his hand to his face

“Here...” Renjun said wiping the icing off his face as he still kept eye contact with Jaemin

The two kept looking at each other as Renjun wipes the icing off in slow motion

Suddenly Chenle coughed, ruining the mood

“Oh look at us, we’re so happy and gay and not dead inside, get fucked both of you” Chenle grumbled 

“You have your own boyfriend!” Renjun shook his head

“And we are dead inside!” Jaemin added

[Time skip]

__________Nakamoto Household__________

“SICHENGIE COME BACK!” Yuta wailed to the frames picture of Sicheng that he kept by the tv so, to quote your Yuta “everyone could appreciate true beauty”

“....Mum’s only gone for 2 days dad....” Chenle said as he judged Yuta from the couch

Yuta was on the floor as he sobbed while looking at the picture 

“B-BUT 48 HOURS IS SO LONG!” Yuta complained

“....how did you even survive when you two didn’t live together?...you know when you first got together in high school...” Renjun asked

At that moment Kun entered, carrying a cup of coffee 

Kun decided to come over since without Sicheng the kids wouldn’t have a responsible(er) adult in this house since yuta would probably be having a mental break down (which he is)

“He didn’t” Kun answered “but in the end we all managed to ruin his time with Sicheng Anyways”

 

Flashback 

“Don’t you live in the opposite direction yuta?” Johnny asked 

Him, Taeyong, Ten, Sicheng And Kun were walking home when suddenly Yuta joined them

“I’m going to Winko’s house for a sleepover!” Yuta grinned

“Again?” Ten asked 

“Unfortunately” Sicheng muttered

Suddenly Taeyong, who still wasn’t ok with the relationship (“I don’t want someone like Yushit corrupting my innocent Winwinnie”) got an idea

He smirked to himself 

“....can we join the sleepover then...?” Taeyong asked 

Ten who caught onto what Taeyong was doing smirked as he joined in

“...you know it would be more fun with more people...” Ten grinned 

“Sure you can come over” Sicheng agreed oblivious to everything cause he didn’t really care

“W-what? Noooo it’s only supposed to be me and winko!!!” Yuta complained

“It’s been only you and ‘winko’ for the past 6 weeks mate, it’s more fun with more people anyways” Johnny rolled his eyes

“I should invite the rest then” Kun said already calling Taeil first(for reasons)

“Not Taeil!” Yuta Yelled

“Shut up you’re attracting unnecessary attention” Taeyong rolled his eyes “imma call Jaehyun”

“I’ll call Doyoung” Ten said

Yuta frowned as he put his arm around Sicheng

“Awww stop frowning you look terrible” Sicheng teased before he pecked Yuta’s cheek

Yuta stopped frowning then quickly pecked sicheng’s lips

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad

_________________later______________________

Ok it was bad

Taeil was trying to make moves on sicheng who couldn’t care less, Johnny refused to give up his place in the corner of Sicheng’s bed which was normally where Yuta sat, Taeyong wouldn’t let Yuta kiss sicheng, Kun wasn’t helping and doyoung wouldn’t let yuta have more then 1 tube of smarties

Ten was going through Sicheng’s room to find anything blackmail worth (so far he had found out that sicheng used to have a secret boyfriend that no one knew of and, well it wasn’t blackmail for sicheng but he had found a copy of Taeyong’s TYtrack on loop)

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM COW TAIL!” Yuta Yelled

“NO YUTERUS!” Taeil glared, still hugging Sicheng

“AND YOU JOHNATHAN! GET OUT OF MY SPOT!” Yuta turned to point at Johnny

“It doesn’t have your name on it dude” Johnny said, refusing to move

“KUN HELP ME!” Yuta demanded 

Kun sighed as he got up from the floor

“Taeil get off my cousin please.....I’ll buy you Macdonalds” Kun said

“.......” Taeil sniffed after considering then let go (he’ll cling onto him later)

“Winko-Chan!” Yuta grinned before tackling sicheng

“...Kun....?” Sicheng looked at his cousin with pleading eyes

Kun sighed

“...I’ll pay for your next date....?” Kun offered

“.....can it be as expensive as I want?” Yuta Asked raising an eyebrow 

“Sure whatever” Kun said since ya know they were high schoolers and all the extremely expensive places were way to far for their parents to approve of them going to

“Stab stan little bitch” Ten said poking Taeyong with a straw

“Who the fuck you calling a bitch.....bitch” Taeyong glared

“You bitch”

“Really bitch”

“Yes you deaf bitch”

“You’re the deaf bitch here bitch”

“How am I the deaf bitch, bitch”

“Cause Ms H had to repeat the question 5 times for you bitch”

“Ok enough” Johnny cut them off 

“I like ms h” Jaehyun said “she’s cool”

“Yeah she never sets homework” Doyoung grinned

“Man I wish I had her for maths” Yuta sighed 

“I want toast” Ten announced 

“You know where the kitchen is” Sicheng deadpanned 

“...that was an offer for you to make it for me” Ten sighed “oh well”

Ten got up and left Sicheng’s room to head towards the kitchen so he could make some toast

“Ah I want ice cream” Taeil Said

“...same but I finished it” Sicheng sighed 

“Didn’t you restock...yesterday?” Taeyong Asked

“Yeah but I was watching hwarang yesterday! Sun woo didn’t deserve to die!” Sicheng frowned 

“True like honestly fuck the queen” Doyoung nodded 

“The queen and the officials piss me off so much! At first Ban Ryu pissed me off a lot too but he became less hateble as the show continued” Jaehyun added

“Ugh I know right like at first I wanted to fly kick him into the 22nd century” Taeyong rolled his eyes

“Ok but My ID is gangnam beauty tho” Yuta grinned

“Ugh yas! I honestly felt kinda bad for Soo A after hearing her story” Doyoung Said

“When Mi Rae rejected Kyungseok...I felt that like ACCEPT HIM! YOU LIKE HIM TOO!” Taeil cried

“SAME A PART OF ME BROKE IN THE RAIN SCENE” Taeyong also cried

“Like Kyungseok never liked anyone! You’re special!” Johnny added

The rest all muttered agreements when suddenly 

“SICHENG I’LL BUT YOU A NEW TOASTER! BUT YOUR KITCHENS ON FIRE AND I THINK WE HAVE EMACULATE!” Ten suddenly ran in yelling 

“Emaculate?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow 

“Yeah you know when everyone has to leave a place” Ten said

“That’s evacuate idiot” Doyoung deadpanned 

“WHO CARES I CAN SMELL THE FIRE!” Johnny yelled panicking “WE HAVE TO GET OUT!”

“Actually you’re smelling the smoke and cinders-“ Jaehyun started 

“WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR CHEMISTRY LESSON JEFF!” Johnny cut him off

“GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT!” Yuta shouted 

“How’d you set my toaster on fire” Sicheng asked calmly as if his house wasn’t burning down at the moment

“I put the butter on the bread them put the bread in the toaster” Ten explained

“Oh my days....” Taeyong sighed “Butter has oil in it Ten! You can’t put oily things into toasters”

“Well I’m sorry we can’t all be in set 1 science” Ten rolled his eyes

“GUYS WE GOTTA GET OUT!” Kun yelled 

“Quick someone put your hand on the door knob to see if the fires outside!” Jaehyun ordered trying to remember  
what the fireman told them in primary 

Kun quickly made his way to the door and put the back of his hand on the knob hoping it was cold

“FUCK! ITS HOT WE CANT USE THE DOOR!” Kun cursed

“The pool right below my window” Sicheng Said still oddly calm

Ten gave him a strange look due to how calm he was

“....so?” Johnny asked

“WE JUMP INTO THE POOL DUMBASS!” Taeil Yelled making his way to the way to the large window 

“Well aren’t we luck the windows big enough to fit Johnny tall ass” Ten said

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO BE JEALOUS OF JOHNS HEIGHT!” Yuta shouted trying to push Taeil out the window so he could escape quicker

“....Will we die?” Jaehyun Asked gesturing towards the window

“IF WE DONT JUMP WR STILL DIE!” Taeyong yelled 

“....nah we won’t I’ve done this before” Sicheng answered 

“Ok here I go yall!” Taeil announced getting ready to jump out the window

“QUICKLY!” Yuta shouted as he pushed Taeil

“OH MY GO-YUTA YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Taeil screeched as he headed towards his doom (the Dong’s large pool with a rubber duck floating around)

SPLASH!

Taeil landed into the pool, soaking wet as water splashed everywhere 

“YOU MOONY?!” Ten shouted from the window 

Taeil just groaned giving a thumbs up

“HERE I COME THEN!” Chittaphon shouted as he jumped out the window and into the pool

SPLASH!

“Oh I never noticed the rubber duck” Ten grinned as a swam is way towards the giant yellow duck

“MAKE WAY FOR CHICAGO!” Johnny shouted as launched himself out of the window 

“THIS IS THE UK MATE! WE DONT GOT NO ROOM FOR CHICAGO!” Taeil shouted as he tried to swim further away from where guessed Johnny was going to land 

SPLASH!

“Oh rubber duckie!” Johnny grinned noticing the rubber duck

“BACK OFF ITS MINE!” Ten scowled

“YEAH WHATEVER MOVE JOHNNY THE REST OF US MIGHT DIE!” Taeyong Yelled just before he jumped 

SPLASH!

“Oh thank the lord this pools clean unlike Jaehyun” Taeyong sighed in relief 

SPLASH!

Jaehyun had jumped without letting anyone know 

“What’s that supposed to mean TyTrack?” He asked

“It means you pools disgusting and oh my god move Kun’s coming” Taeyong pulled Jaehyun with him as he swam away

SPLASH!

“MOVE AWAY FROM MR QUACKINGTON!” Kun Yelled at Ten

“Mr Quackington?” Johnny asked

“Mr Quackington” Kun nodded in confirmation 

“No! I like Mr Quackington!” Ten frowned, clinging onto the yellow duck

“SHUT UP YALL THE SUPERIOR BEING HIS COMING!” Doyoung announced as he jumped off the window ledge

“Who made you superior even wasps have more purpose” Taeyong snorted

SPLASH!

“Ok even Johnny has more purpose then a wasp” Doyoung said

“YOU GO FIRST WINKO!” They all heard yuta yell

“Nah it’s cool you go” Sicheng denied the offer

“We’ll both go!” Yuta announced 

“....that’s dangerous” Sicheng Said

“BRO WE LITERALLY JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW TO ESCAPE A BURNING BUILDING!” Jaehyun yelled 

“Fair enough” sicheng shrugged, taking Yuta’s hand

The two climbed onto the window ledge 

“I LOVE YOU SICHENG!” Yuta announces to the whole world

Ten and Taeyong face palmed

Kun shook his head as he sighed

“I love you too...I guess” Sicheng finished off with a smile

“LETS JUMP!” Yuta grinned

The two jumped (actually yuta jumped but he was holding Sicheng’s hand so like the poor dude also got pulled down)

SPLASH!

“WE’RE ALIVE!” Yuta grinned

“Oh my god! You both got out just in time-LOOK!” Taeil pointed towards Sicheng’s bedroom window 

There was a bright amber, orangey red flame eating away the wooden desk that used to be near the window 

“OUR PHONES!” Doyoung Yelled as he suddenly remembered their brick phones (this was the past ok-actually I was alive when the first smartphone came out....fml)

“Is cool I grabbed all our phones and wallets and put them in my backpack” Johnny smiled holding up his thankfully water proof leather bag

“He has a brain?” Taeyong Asked bewildered 

“Wow”

*end of Flashback*

“....so mums house burnt down thanks to uncle Ten?” Chenle asked 

“Yup” Kun nodded

“Mr Quackington?” Renjun raises is eyebrows 

“Yup” Kun nodded again

“Actually the duck in our pool is mr Quackington” Yuta Said as he stopped sobbing for a moment 

“HE’S ALIVE?!” Asked Kun

“Well yeah...he was the only thing that didn’t burn down” yuta shrugged

“MR QUACKINGTON!” Kun grinned as he ran towards the garden

“He’s in the indoor pool Kun” Yuta shook his head

Kun changed his direction and headed towards the indoor pool

“I thought he was the normal uncle” Renjun sighed

“We live in Nct street, not even Becky the beta fish is normal” chenle sighed, gesturing towards his pet beta fish, who was currently doing somersaults on the sand at the bottom of her tank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!!!!  
> Schools stressing me out but hey I got the highest on my English assessment 
> 
> Idky but when someone Ik in real life calls me funny....I just awkwardly sit there....like should I say thanks or...or what
> 
> Anyways REGULAR IS A BOP even though my son got like 1sec of a line BUT IT WAS HIS OWN LINE
> 
> ALSO BTS’ CONCERTS LIKE 10 MINUETS AWAY FROM MY HOUSE....maybe I’ll see them if they walk around to go sightseeing


	7. “SHIT”-Qian Kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ten tricks the adults to cook for him  
> The gang all get together at the Seo household   
> Taeyong and Sicheng are back

“GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU LANKY ASS ASIAN JUSTIN BEIBER!” A very angry Johnny yelled, barging into the living room startling the luwoo couple

Johnny had just come home from work (laying around in basement 3, eating, occasionally conversing with Sehun and throwing darts at a picture of his boss) 

He had no time for this “youthful stupidity” as he liked call it

“DAD!” Jungwoo shouted at his dearest father who had just interrupted his VERY innocent cuddling session with Lucas 

“Awww Mr. Seo man” Lucas groaned 

“Don’t you ‘man’ me young man” Johnny glared “step away from my son....well Scoot away from him at least” 

“Common hun...let the kids cuddle at least” Ten sighed

“No Jungwoo is too young to do so...” Johnny said turning his head the other way

“He’s 16” Ten deadpanned “he’ll be moving out soon, off to college”

“Nope...I’m buying him a car so he can drive home everyday” Johnny stated

Jungwoo rolled his eyes at his dad’s ridiculous idea

“But Jeno has TWO boyfriends! TWO! And you’re perfectly fine with it” Jungwoo pouted

“Yeah but I trust Renjun and Jaemin” Johnny said

“Ouch...Mr. Seo...that hurts” Lucas frowned 

“What about Donghyuck and Mark” Jungwoo asked again

“Even I can answer that...it’s Mark the one we should be worried about not Donghyuck” Ten snorted

“True” both Lucas and Jungwoo nodded

Speaking of the devil-

“AND HERES MY BIG BRO JUNGWOO!!! oh hi Lucas, he’s the dumbass that used a surfboard and cooking oil to slide into the pool back in Disney world” Donghyuck Yelled into his camera 

“....what are you doing...?” Ten sighed

“Recording my new vlog! Gotta hit 10mil quick!” Donghyuck grinned

“Jake Paul is quacking” Johnny snorted

“Do you even know who Jake Paul is?” Jungwoo raised an eyebrow 

“Yeah he’s the...uh asian guy that roasts kids!” Johnny said 

“No dad...that’s Ricegum...Jake Paul is the blond dude that made that annoying ass song everyday bro” Donghyuck rolled his eyes

“People these days...with their weird names like...The Weekend....why the weekend? Why not week day? And Lucas...who names themselves such a basic name like Lucas?” Johnny shook his head

Lucas frowned again

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and Donghyuck just snickered

“This is coming from a guy called Johnny” Ten pointed out

“Johnny du du du du du-“ Lucas started

“Sweetie...stop” Jungwoo interrupted him

“Ok”

“And didn’t you’re year 8 Facebook bio say ‘hi guys I’m Johnny...Suh’?” Ten Asked raising an eyebrow 

“U-uh....” Johnny got out his phone “oh looks like Mr. Lee is calling guys.....yes yes mr Lee”

And with that Johnny suh quickly exited the living room

“Thanks for the vlog content!” Donghyuck grinned

“Whatever” Ten said before going into the kitchen to start on dinner (procrastinating for for 15-20min, then getting Johnny to cook or call Taeil over)

“Marks coming over in a minute by the way” Donghyuck informed the couple

“Cool” Jungwoo smiled

“Aw Common man!” Lucas groaned, he doesn’t hate Mark it’s just....he nags too much....like have some fun man

DING DONG!

“That should be Mark!” Donghyuck grinned, getting up and sprinting towards the door “MARK!-...why are they here...?”

Right behind Mark stood jisung and next to him was Chenle, next to chenle was Renjun And next to Renjun was Jeno and behind Jeno was Jaemin who was on his phone trying to beat level 3 in angry birds 

“So dad’s coming home late and Mums outta town, The idiots here so Jisung had no one to look after him or feed him according to dad-“ Mark started

“We all know I’m old enough to call Macdonalds” Jisung butted in

“Yeah whatever anyways so I had to take Jisung with me but Jisung insisted Chenle comes along cause he’ll be lonely with the all these couples around him but Chenle said Renjun had to come with him cause he’s scared someone would ambush him and take his £120 from his wallet but Renjun was with Jeno and Jaemin so Jeno decided it would be a good idea since he lives here anyways and they can just spend next weekend at Jaemin’s instead so in the end everyone decided to come but as Jeno said ‘I live there you dumbass either way I would be coming’ and as Chenle said ‘I need Renjun as a trade incase someone steals from me’ and as Jisung said ‘I’ll tell mum that you left me unsupervised to fend for myself you dipshit’ so now we’re all here” Mark finished explaining, exhaling 

“....well....come inside then I guess....” Donghyuck sighed

“MUM! WE’RE ALL HERE!” Jeno yelled as he stepped inside

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE ALL HERE?!” Ten Yelled back from the kitchen

“ALL THE KIDS ON THE STREET! JAEMIN, RENJUN, CHENLE, MARK AND JISUNG!” Jeno answered 

“Guess I’ll call all the adults then...and say it’s a cooking bonding exercise...?...yeah I’ll do that” Ten muttered to himself, calling Taeil first

“Taeil, get your ass here right now and cook! I don’t care if you’re older...ok thank I love you platonically” 

He called Doyoung next

“Congrats! You have been invited over for a bonding exercise at my house....we’ll be cooking as a form of bonding.....thanks”

Now time for Kun

“Chenle And renjun are here with Lucas, Sichengs outta town...thanks”

That was easy now Jaehyun

“You’re a chef at a very well known restaurant! You’ll be able to one up everyone in the cooking challenge!........MAKE TY PROUD!”

Ok then Yuta should be very easy 

“Hi..............Ok stop crying I get it you miss him anyways what about.....you come over and participate in cooking as a form of bonding.......Sicheng would be proud...k”

Ok now he’s got everyone coming over time to inform Johnny

“JOHNNY EVERYONE’S COMING OVER!” Ten hollered

“Ugh...what are we making?” Johnny asked coming into the kitchen

“Well since all the kids are here and the adults are coming over make whatever you want we’re having a contest” Ten grinned, in all honesty it wasn’t a contest he just knew that calling it a contest meant that all of them would at least attempt at making something edible

“oh that’s cool!” Johnny grinned back “I’m making hot dogs! Chicago style”

Ding Dong!

“OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR ITS RAINING SHIT TONES!...well at least we can’t see Yuta’s ugly tears” everyone inside heard doyoung scream from outside

“SHUT UP IM NOT CRYING!” They heard Yuta yell

“Shut the fuck up! I don’t want suho complaining about the noise again” Ten said, opening the door

“Wooo! It’s cold out there” Jaehyun stated shaking his soaking hair

“Just cause Taeyong isn’t here doesn’t mean you act like an animal and spray us with water from your lice filled hair” Kun glared, trying to avoid the water

“I do not have lice” Jaehyun frowned

“True, Taeyong would’ve divorced him if he did” Yuta smirked

“You were crying a flood because Sicheng left town for a while” Jaehyun glared

“Yes I did” Yuta admitted not at all embarrassed

“Ok so what are you all making?” Ten Asked

“I’ll be making lobster” Jaehyun stated proudly

“We don’t have a lobster or most of the ingredients” Ten said

“I bought my own in” Jaehyun grinned holding up a bag “I stole it from work”

“Taeyong’s disappointed anyways next” Ten said

“I’ll be making tempura, JAPAN!” Yuta grinned

“At least it’s original unlike Jeff’s” Ten sighed

“I’ll be making tteokbokki” Doyoung said 

“Ok” Ten motioned for Kun to continue 

“I’ll be making soup dumplings” Kun 

“Of course” Ten nodded his head in approval 

“Jajangmyeon” Taeil smiled

“Oooh haven’t had that in forever” Ten approved

~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“TAEIL YOU FUCKTARD MOVE!” Yuta yelled trying shove Taeil away from the stove

“OH WOW FIRST YOU STEAL SICHENG AND NOW THE STOVE!” Taeil glared pushing yuta back

“DON’T BRING WINKO IN TO THIS!” Yuta glared back as he pushed Taeil even harder

“JOHNNY YOU SUSAGE IS BURNING!” Jaehyun Yelled, not taking his eyes off the sausages that were nearly on fire 

“OH SHIT! NO NO NO! FUCK MY LIFE! THIS BITCH ASS TIMER FUCKING-“ Johnny started cursing...a lot as he turned of the stove and tried to cool the sausages down by fanning it with a cutting board

“DONT EAT MY FUCKING RICE CAKES CHITTAPHON!” Doyoung screeched at Ten

“THEN DON’T EAT MY SHRIMP!” Ten screeched back 

“SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!” Kun Yelled 

“....uh when’s dinner gonna be ready?” Jungwoo asked, peeking his head in through the door

“Soon son!” Johnny grinned while still fanning the sausages 

Jungwoo just sighed and went back into the living room

“Well we’re gonna need a new kitchen” He sighed, plopping down next to Lucas 

“That bad huh?” Mark said, looking up from the game of snakes and ladders he was playing with Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun

“STOP CHEATING DONGHYUCK! I SAW YOU MOVE YOUR COUNTER ONE SQUAR HIGHER!” Renjun yelled, tackling Donghyuck onto the thankfully soft carpeted floor

“NO! NO MURDERING MARKER’S BOYFRIEND!” Jaemin shouted, prying renjun off Donghyuck 

“Aren’t you gonna do anything?” Chenle Asked Mark

“....no..we all know Renjun would dislocate one of my limbs by accident” Mark sighed

“True” Lucas agrees remembering the time when he was stuck in hospital cause I got in the way of Renjun attacking some poor dude

________________time skip__________________

“Wow...” Jaemin was speechless 

One the table was an international variety of food

“We eating good tonight!” Chenle “...I think”

“Well dig in” Johnny grinned

“Ooh soup dumplings!” Renjun grinned reaching for the...box?

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR CHITTAPHON WE’RE DRENCHED AND FREEZING!” The suddenly heard a very familiar voice yell from outside followed by another very familiar voice yelling

“IF I GET PNEUMONIA BECAUSE OF YOU THEN IM SUEING!”

Yuta’s face lit up in surprise, relief and joy

Ten rolled his, groaning as he got up to open the door 

“Why did you come back so early? Why did you even come back at all?” He asked

“Nice to know we’re wanted” Taeyong snorted 

“The shoot ended earlier and we didn’t fancy staying there any longer” Sicheng answered 

“Well come inside then I suppose” Ten sighed “ how do even know we’re all here anyways?”

“Jisung texted me” Taeyong Said

“Makes sense”

“WINKO!” Yuta shot up from his seat

“Hey Yuta, oooh you made Tempuras” sicheng grinned immediately taking a seat next to Yuta

“Just for you” Yuta said

“...really?....imma still them” Lucas shrugged

“Babe!” Jaehyun smiled at Taeyong

“I’m guessing you made lobster?” Taeyong Asked 

“Yup! Taste it!” 

Taeyong sat down across from Jaehyun, he took a bit of the lobster

“...oh it’s actually really good” he nodded his head in approval 

“...wait!....did we turn the stove off?” Ten asked 

The adults minus Taeyong and Sicheng all looked at each other 

“SHIT!” Kun Yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!
> 
> ILL UPDATE MORE CAUSE ITS THE HALF TERM HOLIDAYS!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> AND NCT CHINA GONNA DEBUT REAL SOON


	8. The shadow man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a teaser for the Halloween special ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shit....it’s not as funny as the others:/

“So Lucas can sleep in Jungwoo’s roo-“

“No” Johnny cut off Ten who glared at him

“Dad! We’re not going to do anything! Especially not with all of you here!” Jungwoo sighed 

“So if we weren’t here-“ Johnny squinted his eyes

“Shut up Johnny” Ten glared

“Ok” Johnny sighed

“Anyways Lucas can sleep in Jungwoo’s room, Mark, Chenle and Jisung can be in Donghyuck’s room, Renjun and Jaemin can be in Jeno’s then” Ten said “Any complaints?”

“Actually-“ Donghyuck raised his hand 

“None ok” Ten cut him off

“...” Donghyuck frowned

“Where do we sleep then Chittaphon and Johnathan?” Doyoung asked, raising an eyebrow 

“The guest rooms duh” Ten rolled his eyes

“You only have 3 spare room...” Taeil pointed out 

“Yes well some people have 1 if they’re even lucky most don’t even have a single one” Johnny huffed 

“Now isn’t the time to bitch about your shitty apartment from when you were in college” Yuta rolled his eyes 

“Anyways we can have the other married couples occupying two of the rooms which will leave 1 so you sad single people can fight over it” Ten nodded his head towards the uncles 

“I’m not sad” Kun glared

“I am” Doyoung Said 

“I think I should get the guest room!” Taeil announced

“Well I think you shouldn’t, I should” Doyoung scoffed

“I am a police officer, I should” Kun said

“What does your career have do with this?” Doyoung asked 

“Cause I have a successful one...or one at all” Kun smirked

“Shut up, you couldn’t even put the fire out in the kitchen, no wonder you’re not a fireman” Doyoung glared

“And now we don’t have a working stove” Ten muttered

“We can go to Macdonalds for breakfast!” Johnny grinned

“YES!” Yuta fist bumped the air

“Well....why don’t you three, share the room” Ten suggested to the uncles

“.........fine” Taeil shrugged

“We’re making a blanket fort!” Doyoung grinned

“Oh my days....” Kun sighed

_____________11:59pm______________________

“...psst.....psst Jisung....PSST JISUNG!” Chenle Whisper yelled, poking Jisung who was sleeping next to him

“.....w-what le...?” A very sleepy Jisung asked, rolling over and rubbing his eyes

“I think there’s a ghost” Chenle whispered

“What do you mean a ghost?” Jisung Asked raising an eyebrow 

“LOOK!” Chenle whisper yelled again, pointing towards the slightly open door   
Outside was a man standing there on his phone, but he wasn’t speaking

“OH MY GOD!” Jisung whisper yelled back, getting up and speed walking to where Mark and Donghyuck were cuddling “MARK!!! SHARPIE!!! LOSER!!!! WAKE UP!!!!” He whispered loudly 

“Huh...?....w-what....?” A very tired Mark asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes

“THERES A FREAKING GHOST!” Jisung whispered 

At the mention of there a being a ghost, the one and only Donghyuck woke up

“WHAT!-“ Donghyuck scream got muffled by Jisung’s hand

“Shut up the ghost will know we’re here!” Chenle whisper Yelled from the other side

“Mark go check if it’s still there, if it’s not then we run to Jungwoo’s room” Donghyuck demanded

“Why me!” Mark protested 

“You’re related to Lucas, maybe you have some of his ghost scaring genes” Donghyuck rolled his eyes

“Jisung is also related to him”

“He’s the baby here, we can’t sacrifice him...”

Mark just sighed, getting up   
He tip toed towards the door

The black silhouette walked away and headed towards the other side 

“It’s leaving!” Mark said quietly 

“RUN!” Donghyuck whisper yelled

The four all ran towards Jungwoo’s room, pushing the door open 

Jungwoo immediately woke up, detaching himself from Lucas

“What’s wrong with you guys...it’s....” He looked at checked his phone, which was on the bedside table next to him “...12am”

“THERES A GHOST!” Chenle whisper yelled

“Ghost...?” Jungwoo snickered

“Yes ghost, wave that idiot up...ghost are afraid of him” Mark squinted his eyes

“You guys are ridiculous” Jungwoo shook his head in disappointment 

He slowly tapped Lucas on the shoulder, leaning down to whisper “Renjun is the same height as you” into his ear

“WHAT?!” Lucas immediately woke up

“Shut up” Jisung shushed him

“Is Renjun Really the same height as me?” Lucas asked, whispering

“No you idiot” Chenle rolled his eyes

“Thank god, now why’d you guys wake me up...why are you even here?” Lucas asked again

“There’s a fucking ghost” Donghyuck whispered

“...common I’m not that dumb” Lucas said with an unimpressed face

Suddenly the lights flickered on then back off 

Donghyuck immediately cling onto Mark who cling onto him back

“Common I know it was you Chenle” Lucas rolled his eyes

“No it wasn’t! I was right next to Jisung the entire time! We’re both way to far from the light switch to turn it on!” Chenle denied

Jungwoo turned his phone light on and sure enough Chenle was next to Jisung....maybe he moved...?

“Non of us moved!” Jisung Said 

“I don’t believe you” Lucas said monotoned 

All of a sudden the lights turned back on again then suddenly the bulb shattered almost falling directly onto Mark’s head if he didn’t have quick reflexes and moved out the way

“SEE! MARK COULDVE BEEN SEVERELY HURT HIMSELF! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT JUST TO SCARE YOU!” Donghyuck yelled 

“....I mean...how did they even manage to reach up there so quickly to break it...?” Jungwoo asked, slightly scared

“Holy shit!” Lucas gasped

CRASH!

The huge mirror in Jungwoo’s room had shattered

“DUDE!” Chenle whisper yelled

At that moment Renjun had walked in followed by Jeno and Jaemin

“Can yall shut up! Stop breaking stuff” renjun glared

“IT WASNT US!” Jisung protested 

“THERES A GHOST!” Lucas said

“...really? Ghost.....yall are in high school” Jaemin raised an eyebrow 

“We’re not kidding! Look at the lightbulb! Why would I break my lightbulb and mirror?!” Jungwoo pointed towards all the shattered stuff 

“...Lucas broke the light bulb and either Donghyuck or Chenle broke the mirror” Jeno said

“Are you really joining in with them Jungwoo?” Renjun asked 

“ITS REAL!” Mark protested, still shook from the lightbulb incident 

“I thought you were the most sane here Mark” Jaemin sighed

“Shhh shut up” Chenle said

Everyone shut up

Suddenly there was some whispering heard and footsteps 

CRASH!

The cup of water that was on the table Jungwoo used to study at the other side of then room, away from anyone, fell on the floor and shattered 

“YOU SAW THAT RIGHT?! ALL OF US WE WERE RIGHT HERE!” Chenle Asked in fear

Jaemin gulped and nodded

“....maybe it’s the wind?” Jeno said

“The window is right behind Lucas and it’s closed! And the wind isn’t strong enough to get to the other side of the room and knock over a glass filled with water” Donghyuck panicked 

“Holy mother of-“ Renjun got cut off by the window suddenly opening 

“THAT WASNT ME! I’ve been holding onto Jungwoo this entire time!” Lucas said waving his hands around

“He was actually” Jisung confirmed

“OW!” Jaemin Yelled

“What?” Renjun asked

Jaemin felt a terrible sting go up his arm, a painful feeling, as if a knife was piercing into him followed the sting

“Oh my go- NANA YOU’RE BLEEDING LIKE A LOT!” Jeno yelled, jumping away from Jaemin

“Oh my god that’s a deep cut” Jungwoo’s eyes widened

“U-uh” Renjun quickly grabbed one of Jungwoo’s shirts that was on the floor and wrapped it onto Jaemin’s bleeding arm

“....at least it’s an old shirt” Jungwoo mumbled

“Ok you saw that too! Why would any of us do that to him?! And non of us were even near him!” Chenle threw his hands up

“....Jesus...Christ” Jeno whispered 

All of a sudden the door to Jungwoo’s room swung open and the silhouette that Chenle, Jisung and Mark (Donghyuck never saw the silhouette he just automatically believed there was a ghost) saw earlier walked in

The first thing that came into Mark’s mind was ‘why can’t we see the man’s face?’

The shadow man had glowing amber eyes and that’s all, everything else was a shadow 

“HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST MOTHER OF GOOD AND FATHER OF PEACE SAINT JOHNATHAN BITCH ASS GIT PIG FACE GREASY ASS- WHAT IS THAT?!?” Lucas asked

Suddenly the shadow man grinned, showing off glowing amber teeth which matched his eyes, it moved closer towards Donghyuck who quickly ran behind a petrified Mark 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Donghyuck yelled, making a cross with his fingers from behind Mark 

The shadow man made his way towards Jungwoo instead

Jungwoo screamed and jumped out of his bed followed by Lucas who grabbed a pillow as a shield 

“JENO OPEN THE DOOR!” Chenle shouted

Jeno quickly grabbed the door knob

“OH FUCKING GREAT! ITS FUCKING STUCK!” Jeno screamed

“WE’RE STUCK HERE WITH THAT?!” Jisung asked pointing towards the shadow man

The grin on the shadow creatures face widened, it made its way towards Renjun this time

“RENJUN RUN!” Chenle Yelled at his brother 

Renjun tried lifting his leg up but it suddenly felt way to heavy to lift, they felt like a huge block of metal

“I CAN’T MOVE!” Renjun shouted

The shadow man grabbed his arm

The feeling was strange, like air was touching Renjun but the hair also had lots of pins in it as well as fire

Renjun started screaming a blood curdling scream

At that moment the one and only Nakamoto Sicheng ran into the room, followed by Kim Doyoung

“What are you all doing here?” A tired Sicheng Asked

“...why is the light and mirror broke-oh my god! Jaemin! How did you get that nasty cut?!” Doyoung asked, eyes widening at all the blood that got soaked into the shirt

“It was a ghost!” Jaemin Said

“A shadow demon!” Jisung added

“...don’t be ridiculous, who broke the stuff and hurt Jaemin?” Sicheng scoffed

“HE WAS RIGHT HERE! HE NEARLY ATTACKED RENJUN!!!” Chenle Yelled, pointing towards his brother

“Isn’t that your dream come true?” Sicheng Asked then turned towards Renjun “did some shadow spirit really attack you?”

Renjun nodded vigorously, still petrified 

“IT WAS RIGHT THERE!” Jisung pointed towards where Renjun was still frozen 

“Ghosts aren’t real” Doyoung sighed 

The kids didn’t say anything, instead they just stared at doyoung in fear

“What?” Doyoung asked 

“Why are you looking at him like that? I get he’s not the best sight to see but you guys are just being a bit too ru-“ Sicheng immediately stopped what he was saying when I turned to look at doyoung, eyes widening in fear

“....w-what..?..s-sicheng...?....k-ki-kids?” Doyoung asked again, slowly as he started to feel scared

“Oh my god...you’re face” Sicheng gasped pointing towards Doyoungs face 

“W-what about it?” Doyoung immediately touched his face and that’s when he felt warm blood dripping down from a part of his cheek that felt as if someone stuck a blade into it presumably where the cut was

“...ok you didn’t have a nasty cut on your face before did you?” Jungwoo asked

“N-no” Doyoung stuttered

Suddenly jaemin gasped

“BEHIND YOU!” He shouted, pointing at doyoung 

Doyoung quickly turned around 

The shadow creature had appeared again, grinning maliciously at Doyoung

“HOLY MOTHER OF-“ Sicheng started “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” He finished not caring about swearing in front of kids

“WE DON’T KNOW!!!!” Mark yelled

“DOYOUNG MOVE!” Sicheng shouted

And just like Renjun, Doyoung’s legs suddenly felt like two huge blocks of metal

“I CANT MOVE!” He yelled in fear

The creature went out to reach for Doyoung and-

 

Darkness 

“....oh my god” Chenle was the first to wake up

“What happened?” Jisung asked rubbing his head

“Ugh....why does my head hurt so much?” Mark had woke up

“Move your germ infested hands away from me!” Donghyuck suddenly spoke up, moving (not so gently) Lucas’ hand away from his face

“Ugh” Jungwoo woke up groaning, followed by Lucas 

“..........was it all a dream then....?” Renjun suddenly asked as he woke up

Jeno looked outside. The morning sunlight blared into his eyes

“...what was?” Jeno asked “Jaemin getting a really bad cut, the cup shattering and then your mum and uncle Doyoung running in?”

“...woah...we had the same dream?” Lucas asked

“.....but that would be....impossible” Mark said

“...w-what would be impossible?” A very tired looking sicheng asked

“....wait if mums here...and Uncle Doyoung....oh my god!...it was real” Chenle Said in fear and amazement 

“.....what?....no non of that happened” Doyoung denied

“But we all remember what happened a-and LOOK!” Mark pointed towards Doyoungs face “your cut is still there!”

“Mines still here too!” Jaemin said, looking at the wound with wide eyes

“Oh gosh...uh come with me Jaemin lemme get you a bandage and clear that wound up.....” Sicheng then looked at the rest “I think it would be best if we don’t tell anyone about this...”

“How do we explain....everything?” Donghyuck asked gesturing towards the messed up room 

“....Jaemin sleep walks....that’s the excuse....and he’s a very heavy sleeper” Lucas said

“...that’s not a bad excuse” Jeno said nodding his head

“And I’ll just say that I fell down the stair while trying to get water” Doyoung Said

“Now that that’s sorted out, common Jaemin” Sicheng ushered to injured boy out of the room

______________later_________________________

“Why didn’t you come back last night?” Kun Asked raising an eyebrow 

Taeil also raised an eyebrow 

“I got tired after trying to stop jaemin from breaking more stuff so I guess I fell asleep on the floor” Doyoung shrugged

“...ok” Kun still eyed Doyoung in suspicion but then looked towards Johnny

“Why weren’t you in bed this morning?” Yuta Asked Sicheng, raising an eyebrow like Kun

“I woke up early...sorry if you got worried” Sicheng smiled meekly

Yuta sighed then smiled

“It’s ok”

“Ok guys! We’ll be going to Macdonalds so no embarrassing each other or ourselves....we at least try to” Johnny said

“This is coming from you” Taeyong snorted 

“LETS GO! I want my McMuffin” Jaehyun frowned

“And I want my cheesy bacon flatbread! It’s limited addition you fools” Donghyuck pouted 

And so all 18 crackheads headed out, off to McDonalds they went for their well deserved breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE MORE UPDATES!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks everyone who gave kudos and commented  
> Especially if yall commented cause I love reading them


	9. Johnny Seo, ruining the mood since high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay...?
> 
> Sorry it’s short and so shitty

“Can I have 3 millionaire lattes 5 toffee latte’s 9 hot chocolates, 12 hash browns 6 McMuffins, 10 breakfast wraps, 5 cheesy bacon on flatbread, 18 chocolate donuts, 5 white tea, 7 pancakes, 25 bacon rolls, 12 bacon egg and cheese bagel, 4 double sausage bacon egg bagels, 9 blueberry muffins and 9 chocolate muffins” Ten ordered for everyone, surprisingly not out of breath

“...............o-ok uh card or cash” the slightly shook McDonald’s employee asked

Ten grinned, pulling out a plastic credit card which obviously belonged to Jaehyun

“Card” he said

And just like that Jaehyun had unknowingly lost over £85

“This will take a while” the employee muttered then left after giving Ten the long receipt with his order number on top

“Ah number 94.....watch how 97’s gonna come before us” Ten mumbled, walking back to his friends (the people he decided to associate himself with to not seem lonely plus his husband and kids)

“You didn’t leave anything out did you?” Taeyong asked 

“No tingtong unlike you the hair dye hasn’t reached my brain and killed off braincells so I don’t malfunction like you” Ten snorted 

“Only cause the hair dye was at the of your hair” Taeyong mumbled under his breath

“In my opinion hair dye isn’t the cause, it’s genetics cause Mark malfunctions too....well not as uncle Taeyong but he still does” Donghyuck spoke up for once 

The others, minus the kids, Sicheng and doyoung were curious as to why he was suddenly so quite

Why were all the kids this quite?

“....are you kids alright? You’ve all been really quite....” Johnny asked

“Not that we don’t appreciate a quite Lucas and Chenle” Taeil added

“Yeah we’re fine just tired as hell cause....of Jaemin waking us up last night” Jungwoo said smiling 

“...fair enough” Johnny let go of the topic mainly cause he was hungry (me)

“Man it sure feels so much more peaceful with Doyoung not nagging us and throwing sarcastic remarks” Yuta grinned, leaning back on the sofa/chair throwing an arm around sicheng who flinched a bit but quickly relaxed

“Are you Ok sicheng?” Taeyong asked 

“He probably got tired of that rich boy prick” Taeil smirked

“WHY- you little over cooked shrimp dipped in knock of cocktail” Yuta hissed immediately lowering his voice once remembering they were in a public place

“Shut up both of you” Sicheng rolled his eyes “and yeah I’m ok, just tired cause I woke up early to wake up Jaemin and treat his wound”

“Wow Jaemin must be a heavy sleeper for it to take 9 people to wake him up and still injuring an adult” Kun chuckled although he was still suspicious 

Renjun and Jeno snorted remembering the time jaemin immediately woke up at just the sound of the window opening 

“Yeah he is” Renjun said

“NUMBER 97!” They all heard an employee call out

“Knew it” Ten sighed rolling his eyes

“So tell us st johnnathan, how do you keep skipping work but still get payed?” Yuta asked suddenly changing the subject 

“Cause I’m blessed” Johnny shrugged

“And how comes your boss Mr satansoo Kim hasn’t fires you priest Jeff?” Taeil Asked Jaehyun 

“Because he hasn’t fired Mingyu yet” Jaehyun answered

“Oh hey guy!” An extremely well built man with black hair greeted them

Next to him was a freakishly tall, skinny and freakishly handsome man with white hair and blue contacts smiled at them. He kinda looked like a frog and a prince 

Next to the the frog prince was a boy with dimples, small eyes like Soonyoung’s and orange hair jumping around and waving to Mark and Donghyuck as if his life depended on it 

“Oh Hi wonho, hyungwon” Ten grinned “Hey Jooheon”

“HEY!!!!” The orange headed Jooheon almost shouted 

“How do you have so much energy man? It’s like 7am” Mark asked his friend 

“How do you not have any energy? You normally go to school at this time” Jooheon Asked back

“Mark’s normally half asleep in the car” Jisung answered 

“How’s life Hyungwon?” Taeyong Asked

“Shit” The frog prince answered shortly “life’s always shit”

“If hyungwon isn’t the biggest mood ever” Sicheng mumbled

Yuta snorted in agreement next to him

“Well we’ll be going bye” Wonho grinned before leaving with his family 

“Imma go to the bathroom” Jungwoo informed getting up

“Ok” Ten said

“NUMBER 94” the lady at the counter called out

“OH FUCKING FINALLY!” Johnny shouted not caring about the strange looks he got

______________Junguwu____________________

Jungwoo opened the McDonalds bathroom door, walking in

He had been feeling a bit nauseous due to a lack sleep and fear of the creature from last night

Jungwoo walked towards the sink and mirror turning on the cold water to wash his face

Yes he’s washing his face in McDonald but he feels like throwing up

“Oh my god...” Jungwoo sighed remembering last night 

All of a sudden the lights turned off, luckily Jungwoo had his phone.

He turned on the phone light a bit creeped out since the minimal white light in the darkness gave off an eerie feeling as if someone could grab him without him realising despite there being a mirror for him to see anything behind him

He tried to ignore all the bad thought in his head but he was still curious 

Why did the lights in the bathroom suddenly go out? There wasn’t a storm or anything besides the lights still wouldn’t go out because there was storm

Jungwoo turned on the cold water from the tap again and put his hand under it to only to immediately jump back with a scream

“.ssshut up” a scratchy voice whispered

Jungwoo immediately looked around in search of another human being

“Hahahaaaa look in front of you boy” the voice laughed 

The only thing in front of Jungwoo apart from the tap was the mirror 

The 16 year old looked in front him and gasped at the sight that replaced his reflection 

It was the creature from last night, the shadow demon was right in front of him, grinning and showing off the amber glow which was it’s mouth

“OH MY GOD-WHAT ARE YOU?!” Jungwoo shouted, jumping away from the mirror 

“....what do you think I am?” The shadow chuckled 

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Jungwoo ignore the thing and kept asking questions 

“Ah well...I’m your fear....well not just your fear...all of your fears...all 18 of your fears....now I look like a shadow...but when I put more powers to use...” The creature trailed off

“W-what” Jungwoo whispered to himself, walking further away from the mirror 

The shadow disappeared and was replaced with an image 

The image was of everyone leaving him

“You really aren’t worth, don’t know why we even stuck around this long” Renjun rolled his eyes

“You really are pathetic, you think you’re good looking right?” Donghyuck Asked mockingly “no you’re not, don’t even compare yourself to Taemin...that’s just an insult to him”

“Why can’t you be more like Jeno and Donghyuck? They’re so much more confident then you?” Ten asked “they never had trouble making friends”

“The only worth it about you is your grades but you’re not even top of the class” Johnny said 

“Honestly I’m so embarrassed to be your brother, I never got picked on for being too scared to interact with other like a normal human” Jeno sneered

“STOP” Jungwoo screamed, leaning against one of the stalls for support as a tear ran down his cheek

“I’m sorry....actually no I’m not, let’s break up honestly I don’t know why I dated you you’re so lame” It was Lucas this time

“B-BUT....you said you were practically I live with me!!! You said you’ll never leave!!!! Even if my dad doesn’t approve!” Jungwoo Yelled

Suddenly the door opened

“JUNGWOO!!!” Ten ran in immediately hugging the younger

“M-mum...” Jungwoo sobbed, clutching onto Ten and sobbing 

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying? We were all so worried about you!” Ten asked the crying boy

“I-I saw everyone leaving me, saying I’m worthless and they’re ashamed to be with me a-and that-“ Jungwoo started sobbing again

“No no no, sweetie...I don’t where or why you saw that but, that would never happen...ok we all love you” Ten’s voice was softer and more caring compared to normal

“Promise me” Jungwoo whispered, sobbing starting to stop

“I promise even when you move out with Lucas, yes Lucas Johnny can’t say anything, we’ll always call you and come visit...all of us will” Ten smiled warmly

“Thank you mum...” Jungwoo looked up, smiling back

“No problem now let’s head back, the food might get called and I don’t know about you but I want a warm breakfast” Ten grinned, helping Jungwoo up

“...ok”

The two headed back as soon as Jungwoo wiped away his tears and washed his face

“THERE YOU ARE JUNGWOO!!! ARE YOU OK SON?!” Johnny asked loudly attracting more attention 

This was the same guy that told the rest to not be embarrassing 

“Shut up Youngho” Doyoung hissed, he had finally included himself in the conversations adding in his snarky remarks “but are you ok Jungwoo?”

“I’m fine, the lights went out” Jungwoo smiled

“...that’s strange....the lights were fine here” Yuta frowned

“Here’s you food!!!” Lucas grinned handing over the egg and bacon bagel and got chocolate to his boyfriend 

Jungwoo smiled and sat down next to Lucas, taking a sip of his hot chocolate

“Promise you won’t ever leave..?” Jungwoo Asked in a whisper

“....I don’t why you’re suddenly asking but of course I won’t ever leave” Lucas smiled at him 

“Ok no couply things here, I’m eating” Johnny said ruining the mood

“Johnny Seo, ruining the moment since high school” Kun rolled his eyes 

“Really?” Jaemin Asked

“Really, any of you ever heard about the time he ruined Taeyong’s and Jaehyun’s first date?” Kun asked grinning

“No” Chenle answered “but what happened?” 

“Why is it always me?” Johnny groaned knowing there was no stopping Kun

 

 

Flash back

“...well that movie was absolutely terrible” Taeyong muttered, swinging his and Jaehyun’s hand back and forth as they walked through the park

“I know right” Jaehyun grinned, looking at Taeyong

The afternoon sunlight shone ok his face in a flattering angle 

“....at least this boba tea is good” Taeyong smiled up at Jaehyun

“.....can...c-can I kiss you?” Jaehyun suddenly blurted our catching Taeyong off guard

“W-What...?” Taeyong asked shocked 

Jaehyun has to two choices   
The Jaehyun choice where he says “nothing don’t worry” or the Jeffrey choice where he says “Can I kiss you” again but more confidently

And we’ll because his brain is panicking it immediately goes with the Jeffrey choice

“Can I kiss you?” He asked again much more confident 

You see Taeyong is a panicked gay

A part of him was telling him to run away but if he did then...it would be awkward In school the next day

If he said yes (he always wanted to kiss Jaehyun honestly) then......ok there wasn’t any cons that Taeyong could currently think off at the moment 

“Yes....” Taeyong said in barely a whisper 

Jaehyun slowly leaned in, Taeyong followed leaning towards the former 

Just as their lips were about to touch,

“HEY GUYS!!!....oh my god, ewwww” it was the one and only Johnny 

“........” Taeyong quickly moved away from Jaehyun, blushing furiously while looking at the ground 

“JOHNNY!!!!” Jaehyun shouted

“...ok in my defence you guys were kissing in a public area, be glad Is was me....well I’m not glad it was me....but at least it isn’t some old homophobic person” Johnny smiled awkwardly 

“.....This is why Ten low key hates you” Jaehyun face palmed

 

End of the short flashback 

“So that’s where Donghyuck gets it from” Chenle Said remembering the time Donghyuck crashed his and Jisung’s date

“OH MY GOD!!!! CHITTAPHON YOU SPILT YOUR DAMN LATTE ON MY NEW SHIRT!!!!” Taeyong Yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the whole shadow creature is basically a representation of fear, each one of the members that saw it will end up meeting the creature again this seeing their fears
> 
> Each one of the members that saw the shadow creature are gonna represent one of my phobias that I have/had each  
> And how I got through them
> 
> Jungwoo is representing my fear of people who I care about actually hating me and soon leaving me because of it
> 
> They aren’t all gonna be deep emotion phobias, I also have a phobia of butterflies 
> 
> The st Johnny And priest Jeff is an inside joke 
> 
> It’s alsj how I managed to promote Johnny to my entire year so yes everyone in my year now knows who Johnny is
> 
> Btw sorry it’s short


	10. clase de español con Ten y Kun :)

“CHENLE! GET BACK HERE-“

“Lol no...peace” Chenle grinned, walking out the class

“Aren’t you gonna get into a lot of trouble now?” Jisung Asked 

“Nah the bell already rang and by law the teachers have no authority over me after 3:10” 

“Fair enough”

The two continued walking towards the McDonald’s near the school, one of the most popular places for the high schoolers near by to hang out  
(Lmao there is actually a McDonald’s like literally 2min away from my school and they get a lot of business after school hours)

“McDonald’s for breakfast yesterday and McDonald’s for lunch today” Jisung muttered

“Let’s gain weight!” Chenle laughed 

“Or not....it’s crowded as hell” Jisug pointed towards the McDonald’s, groaning at the crowd

“Ugh these cockroaches...let’s go to Tesco’s” Chenle suggested rolling his eyes at the kids in McDonald’s 

“Fine, then we can head back to school for revision” 

 

And so the lovely couple had changed their destination and walked back towards Tesco’s which wasn’t as crowded 

“Ok, 3 packets of sushi 2 cans of coke 5 packets of m&ms and a bag of Doritos for revision” Jisung Said, putting all of the edibles on the counter 

“£15.50 please” the lady asked putting her palm out

“Here” Chenle said handing over a £20 note

“Thank you, have a nice day here’s your change”

Chenle snorted 

“Day? It’s practically night and it’s only 3:15”

“Honestly this country is so weird the sun went down at like 3 and the street lights are already on” Jisung Said

“Stupid England should’ve stayed in China” 

“But then we’d never meet...” Jisung frowned

“.....I’d be willing to sacrifice that for warmth” chenle smirked

“...I see how it is” Jisung pouted, turning the other way

“.......awwww is jisungie sad? You know I don’t mean it...I’d move to Siberia for you” Chenle cooed at his boyfriend 

“....ok that’s a stretch even Mark wouldn’t move to Siberia for Donghyuck” Jisung Said, trying to hide a grin

“True I mean dad would for mum and...I can’t think of anyone else” 

“Your dad would jump into a volcano for your mum”

“Mhm”

__________later in revision_________________

“Nakamoto! Chew a little quieter”

Chenle rolled his eyes but still stopped munching his Doritos so loudly 

“Ugh so annoying” a girl whispered to her friend from the other side of the classroom 

“I know right, thinks he’s some special guy cause he’s rich” her friend replied 

“Attention seeker like can he shut up for once?”

The comments hurt Chenle

They hurt a lot

He always knew that not everyone will like him and that those girls were irrelevant anyways he doesn’t even talk to them and their opinion didn’t matter except...it did to Chenle

It’s always been like that

Chenle always has this insecurity of everyone hating him, talking about him behind his back

It didn’t matter that it was only those two girls that were talking shit, for chenle...it felt as of everyone was actually talking shit about him

And that made chenle insecure

Chenle mindset was that the world is easier if you please everyone, if everyone likes you

So he’s always loud, arguing with teachers and joined in on teasing vulnerable people...although that stopped now, he stopped partaking in the bullying and now just merely watched and occasionally laughed 

After joining high school he realised, to have everyone like you, you need to be popular and join the popular group...act like them

Loud, disruptive, getting into fights mostly arguments making people laugh 

He was one of the popular kids

There was a time, a time he’d like to forget...he was ashamed of himself 

It was Jaemin had just moved to the school 

Because Jaemin was new, they considered him fresh meat and when one of the popular guys went to make fun of him for whatever stupid reason jaemin had talked back to him, standing up for himself 

On the inside Chenle was clapping for Jaemin and cheering him on but on the outside his face remained blank

It didn’t matter Son Jaemin, the new kid was actually Chenle’s big brothers best friend since forever 

It mattered that, that he wasn’t popular   
He was the new victim of the popular clique 

Chenle didn’t have it in him to to partake in the teasing and...bullying, Renjun would rip his head off, his friends...his actual friends would be disgusted and leave him...especially Jisung

Jisung already had hated his popular friends 

Of course Jaemin always stood up for himself, he wasn’t a loner he had lots of friends in fact a lot of people liked him cause he finally stood up to the popular clique but Jaemin wasn’t popular cause he wasn’t friends with the popular kids

Chenle just pretended like he never knew jaemin 

Ignoring his hellos in school 

Questioning stares when he hung out with the guys who bullied him

It kept continuing until one day

Chenle has passed by Jaemin who was with Jeno and Renjun and one of Chenle’s “friends” asked “hey man...why’s your big bro and Jeno hanging out with that tramp?”

Chenle just shrugged it off saying “dunno, I’ve never spoken to that wasteman”

Unfortunately Renjun had heard everything and went up to the group 

“Excuse you?!” Renjun shouted, everyone in the canteen looked at them “WHAT THE FUCK CHENLE?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU’VE NEVER SEEN JAEMIN IN YOUR LIFE?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A WASTEMAN HUH?!”

“You know the tramp?” One of the boys asked chenle

“Renjun...my g why you shouting for? Defending some wasteman” another guy snickered 

After that day, when chenle got home Renjun had stopped speaking to him for the whole week as well as Jeno and of course Jaemin

The news of what had happened had spread through their group of friends and they were...disappointed in Chenle...everyone except Jisung

Well jisung was disappointed but he did somewhat understand why Chenle did that

All of Chenle’s popular “friends” had stopped hanging out with him after finding out that Renjun was actually Jaemin’s best friend and that chenle actually knew him, was friends with him in fact

Chenle’s real friends stopped talking to him including Renjun

The only person who still talked to him was Jisung

As time went by all of his friends had ended up forgiving after Jisung had reasoned with them

The first to forgive him was Mark, he in a way understood what Chenle was going through   
Jungwoo was second 

The last we’re Jeno Renjun and Jaemin 

Jaemin was still hurt but ended up understanding which naturally lead to Renjun and Jeno also forgiving him

And well karma’s a bitch, the popular kids ended up getting chewed out by the holy trinity, NoRenMin followed by Donghyuck, naturally followed by Mark, followed by the resident sassy kween seungkwan (courtesy of Donghyuck), Suengmin, Minho and a lot of others

Let’s just say that the popular kids aren’t as popular anymore 

Life started to get better for Chenle and all the while Jisung was there

However the mindset of having to have everyone like you to be happy still stayed with Chenle

Hearing people talk shit about him would instantly bring out all of his insecurities 

He would immediately feel as if everyone was talking shit about him, including his friends 

Soon the girls who were talking about chenle had left, leaving him all alone as Jisung went to the toilets

All of a sudden the blinds went down and the lights went off, completely consuming the room in darkness 

“What the fuck...” Chenle whispered to himself 

He got up to go turn the lights back on when suddenly, his legs felt like two blocks of metal 

Suddenly one of the lights turned on

“Oh thank the gods...also screw the gods for putting me in such an uncomfortable situation” Chenle groaned

“Ugh you truly are annoying” a voiced whispered in annoyance

“J-jisung?” Chenle asked, slightly nervous 

If it was jisung then how come he never heard the door open also this wasn’t funny

“H-...ha you wish...” a low cracked voice replied instead 

Chenle looked towards the smart board, instead of the usual white he saw him a silhouette of a man with amber eyes. Chenle screamed

“I-ITS YOU! WHAT EVEN ARE YOU?!” He asked

“...why I’m the truth...your fear....your reality” it answered 

“...w-what?”

In a blink of an eye the creature disappeared instead a hallway replaced him

The hallway was the school’s hallway, filled with students

“Did you know that Chenle actually hates gay people and feels embarrassed by his parents?” A girl said

“What?! Swear he’s dating Jisung” another girl asked

“Heard he’s just using him cause no girl wants Chenle” a boy snickered

“Delusional idiot...thinks everyone likes him...like literally no one likes him”

“Can’t believe I’m related to him”...Renjun rolled his eyes

Chenle’s eyes began to water, his own brother was talking shit about him

“JISUNG! Come here man! Don’t worry we’ll hide you from Chenle” Jaemin shouted

What? Chenle thought...why was Jisung trying to hide from him

“Thanks guys, can’t be asked to put up with his annoying ass today” Jisung Said

The first tear had escaped, Jisung’s words felt like a stab to his chest

“Why don’t you break up with him?” Donghyuck Asked

“I would but I need the money, free food and stuff” Jisung shrugged

“N-no NO! JISUNG ISNT USING ME FOR MONEY! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM” Chenle Yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes

“But, how do you know that? How do know you should believe him? I’m only showing you the truth-” the shadow grinned

“NO NO YOU’RE NOT! YOU’RE LYING! RENJUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT NEITHER WOULD JAEMIN!” 

“...didn’t you do the same to Jaemin though?”

“Th-that’s in the past...”

“Renjun hates you, your own brother hates you...Jaemin hates you...one of your closest friends hate you...Jisung....your boyfriend hates you...everyone hates you” 

“NO-“ chenle screamed

All of a sudden the door opened and in came a frantic Jisung, running towards the crying boy

“LELE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!” He asked, pulling the older into a hug 

“........” Chenle kept sobbing

 

They stayed like that for a while, Jisung hugging a crying Chenle as he tried to calm down

After a while Chenle’s crying was reduced to a few sobs and sniffles 

“....jisung...do you hate me?.....” he asked “are you using me for money...?”

“...why would you think that?” Jisung Asked surprisingly calm “chenle...I love you cause of you...your big head, dolphin laugh, clumsiness, evil ideas, insults...I don’t hate you....no one hates you” he whispered 

“...b-but t-th-these tw-two girls-“

“They’re irrelevant, they have nothing better to do then talk shit about someone cause they’re jealous of them” 

“...really?”

“Really...just remember the people that are actually relevant and worth it love you” 

“...thanks Jisung...” Chenle smiled at last

____________later___________________________

“LUCAS!!!!!!!” Taeyong Yelled

“...what?” Lucas asked

“WHAT IS THIS?!” Taeyong asked holding up a broken Christmas ornament 

“...a damaged good...?” Lucas answered although it came out as more of a question 

“AND WHY IS IT DAMAGED?!”

“...I don’t know ask Mark” Lucas shrugged, heading back up stairs to resume his FaceTime with Jungwoo 

“MARK!!!” Taeyong Yelled again

“Before you ask Jisung broke it!” Mark yelled back already knowing what Taeyong was going to ask him

“JISUNG!!!”

“Ok basically Lucas pushes past me when I came home which lead to me knocking it off the tree by accident” Jisung explained

“...of course Lucas had some role in this....thank god he’s going to stay over at Kun’s tomorrow...” Taeyong muttered, throwing away the broken ornament 

“DINNERS READY!” They all heard Jaehyun yell from the kitchen

Soon the whole Jung family was sat down at their dinner table

“So...this very exotic, expensive amazing exquisite dish is-“ Mark started off with an unimpressed look only to be cut if by Taeyong

“RAMEN?!”

“...dad......you hogged the kitchen for 2 hours to make...ramen?” Jisung Asked raising an eyebrow 

“Not just any ramen, ramen with extra soup powder and a hint of lemon juice” Jaehyun grinned

“...you’re not allowed in the kitchen for the next 2 weeks” Taeyong glared at his husband

“Jokes on you, I work in a kitchen”

_____________with Kun and Ten____________

“Sooooooo.....why are we here?” Ten Asked putting his feet up on the desk

“Cause Yuta had to go home quickly after Chenle had some sort of panic attack” Kun answered not looking away from the computer screen 

“Fair enough...I remember getting a panic attack during my GCSE’s Spanish speaking exam.....” Ten said, smiling at the memory “as soon as the teacher went ‘¿donde vives?’ I immediately started crying and said ‘no understando’...they took me out of the classroom and made me re do it the next day” 

“On the translation part on my test I wrote ‘necesito ayuda lo siento’ I got 3 marks for saying that right though so” Kun laughed 

(Trans:I need help I’m sorry)

“I mean Spanish was pretty pointless...till this very day we never used it” Ten muttered 

Suddenly the phone started ringing

Kun picked it up

“Hello?”

“¡¡¡necesito ayuda!!! Hay una extraña sombra en mi jardín” a voice cried out

(Trans:I need help There is a strange shadow in my garden)

“....uh...” Ten looked dumbfound

“....uh” Kun tried to go back to his high school days, higher level Spanish “cálmate por favor.....enviaremos gente a .......cheque ..... el jardin....cuidate.....¿habla......usted Inglés?” 

(Trans:calm down please ..... we will send people to ....... check ..... the garden .... take care of yourself ... do you speak ...... you English?)

“...sí un poco” 

(Trans: yes a little)

“...we will send police there” Kun spoke slowly

“...we were literally just talking about how useless Spanish was....” Ten sighed 

“The world works in strange ways...” Kun shrugged after hanging up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGH THIS IS SO LATE
> 
> I’ll probably update tomorrow cause schools closed and I don’t know how accurate the Spanish is I got 21/50 on my speaking exam
> 
> The neccsito ayuda thing is true
> 
> And Ten’s mental break down is something that happened to my friend 
> 
> Chenle has this mindset that in order to be happy and have a good life everyone has to like him even the people who aren’t popular or anything so hearing someone talk shit about him or thinking someone is talking shit about him scares him and causes a mental break down
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The next fear isn’t as deep so yh still got  
> Lucas  
> Donghyuck   
> Jisung  
> Mark  
> Renjun  
> Jeno  
> Jaemin  
> Doyoung and   
> Sicheng to do+the Christmas book
> 
> If I don’t finish the shadow creature thing before Christmas then I’ll put it on hold till after Christmas and the Christmas books finishes then continue it


	11. Ms Lopez and birthday cake

“TAEILLLLLL!!!” Ten yelled 

“...what?” Taeil’s voice groaned through the phone

It was 1am in the morning 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONGHYUCK IS TEMPORARILY EXCLUDED?!”

“.....he is?”

“YES HE IS! YOU SHOULD KNOW!”

“....well to be fair the teachers just give me a rule or request they want and I just approve of it”

“I’M TELLING DOYOUNG!”

“SHIT NO OK I’LL CHECK WHY HE GOT IT!”

Ten smiled in satisfaction 

“That’s more like it” 

“.................well apparently he tried to fight a supply teacher for giving him homework..........wait a minute...can supply teachers do that?” Taeil asked

“...I don’t know....you’re the principal.....should I ask doyoung?” 

“...uh sure” Taeil agreed, hanging up

Ten sighed and scrolled through his contacts, trying to find Doyoungs

finally he reached the contact named “bitchy rabbit hybrid🐇”

About 10 rings later someone picked up

“WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! ITS 1:06am DICKHEAD GO BACK TO SLEEP ITS PAST YOUR BEDTIME! YOU RAT AND DON’T BLAME THE THAILAND AND UK TIME DIFFERENCE YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR LONG ENOU-” Doyoung Yelled through the phone

Ten winced and held the phone further away from his precious ear as Doyoung continued to yell

“....ok now that you’re done....can supply teachers give students homework?” Ten asked after Doyoung finished yelling

“Listen Chittaphon it’s too early for me to think...you’re a police officer you should know about the rules about...everything” Doyoung groaned

“Actually my jobs just to hang out with Yuta and listen to all the drama going on...Kun does the work” Ten admitted 

“And I feel bad for him the poor guy deserves a lot better anyways ask Kun or Yuta” Doyoung suggested before hanging up

“Ok then time to call Kun” Ten muttered to himself, looking for the contact named “good old Kun🤠”

4 rings later

“Ok Ten, you’ve got 1 minuet” Kun answered, tone laced with sleep 

“Can a supply teacher give student homework?” Ten Asked quickly, counting down from 60

“I don’t know, now get the fuck to sleep” Kun replied, hanging up

“...well that was the shortest conversation in history....guess I’ve gotta call Yuta” Ten said to himself 

Finally he reached the contact named  
“Our one and only Japanese Rat Yushit🐁🇯🇵”

11 rings later

“What do you want?” Yuta Asked although unlike everyone else he didn’t sound sleepy

“...were you sleeping?” 

“........sleeps for the weak...” 

“.....were you crying about sicheng leaving town again?” 

“....maybe I was...”

“....”

“HE ALWAYS LEAVES!!! WHY?!”

“It’s his job”

“WELL ITS A SHITTY JOB”

“....anyways can supply teachers give you homework?”

There was a pause for a while

“.....as far as I know...they can’t....why?” Yuta Asked 

“No reason, thanks anyways...by the way Sicheng’s coming back tomorrow” Ten grinned

“Really? I though he was coming back next week?”

“He wanted to surprise you but don’t let him know I told you...he kicks hard”

“Thanks!” Yuta said hanging up

Ten grinned in satisfaction, scrolling through is contacts one last time until he reached “Grandpa 🌙 Taeil”

“Oh for fucks sake Ten” Taeil groaned 

“So as far as Yuta knows-“

“That’s not very far then”

“Supply teachers can’t give you homework”

“...well I’ll talk to the supply teacher then...tell Donghyuck to text me a description of how they look”

“...you’re a terrible principal”

“Yeah whatever and Donghyuck’s only excluded for one day now”

“...well I’ll take what I can get” Ten shrugged

“Yeah well good night and don’t call me again or I’m blocking you” 

And with that Taeil hung up

“...Ten....what are you doing up?” Johnny asked, walking in through the bright green (courtesy of Donghyuck) front door 

“Oh you’re back...I was just sorting out Donghyuck’s educational issues” Ten replied

“...at 1:30 am-never mind anyways yeah I’m back” Johnny smiled

“...is that a birthday cake?” Ten asked looking at a bag with a picture of a pink and blue cake on it that Johnny was holding

“Yup” 

“Who’s birthday is it?” 

“No ones I was just craving some cake”

“...and you bought a whole ass birthday cake”

“Yeah I wanted a very specific cake....want some?” Johnny asked, going into the kitchen to cut the cake and get a plate

“Sure” Ten shrugged

“...did you tell me eating cake at night is bad for you?” A voice asked from the stairs 

“...I also told you staying up late is bad Jeno” Ten deadpanned 

“...well you’re staying up late” Jeno pointed out 

“Well I’m a bad person...” Ten sighed

“No objections here” Johnny said walking out of the kitchen with two plates of pink iced cake

“Rude”

“Can I have some cake?” Jeno asked

“Sure” Johnny shrugged going back into the kitchen 

“We’re terrible parents...” Ten muttered

“You say that but you don’t do anything about it...” Jeno said

“Well you say you’re going to do your homework in an hour but it ends up being 11:30” 

“Touché”

“Here’s your cake son” Johnny handed over the slice of chocolate and vanilla cake smothered in pink icing

“Who’s birthday is? And sorry I’m too broke to but a present” another voice asked

“Hey Donghyuck! Want some cake?” Johnny offered

“...fuck diets....sure” 

“Should I wake up Jungwoo?” Jeno asked

“No need” Jungwoo answered from the stairs

“Oh you’re awake?” Ten Asked

“I’ve been awake this entire time...I got homework and revision” 

“Poor kid” Johnny sighed, handing a plate of cake to Donghyuck and then heading back to the kitchen to get one for Jungwoo

“You know when I was your age, I never studied” Ten said

“Must’ve been nice” Donghyuck muttered

“How did you graduate then?” Jeno asked

“My entire class had each other’s back” Ten grinned

*flashback bought to you by TYtrack*

“So Yuta, you cause a distraction so the teacher leaves and when the teacher leaves Ten gets Taeil’s and Johnny’s phone from the desk we share our answers or google it and then when the teacher returns with Yuta, Doyoung cause a distraction so Yuta can do his test and use his phone” Taeyong whispered to everyone outside the classroom 

You see normally Lee ‘I’m a model student who’s always respecting the rules’ Taeyong would be against cheating and wouldn’t partake in it except this time their Spanish teacher is a bitch and told them the wrong exam dates so the test they expected next Thursday ended up happening this Monday morning 

“Got it” Ten yuta And doyoung all saluted

“Ok come in now” Ms Lopez called “I want absolute silence and no talking during the exam, if I hear a single sound out of you then your exam paper will be ripped apart”

“Bitch” Ten whispered 

Johnny who sat beside him snickered, immediately catching Ms Lopez’s attention 

“And what’s so funny Juan?” 

“U-uh nothing Ms” Johnny stuttered

“Oh my god she’s still on with that whole Spanish translated names idea....” Ten whispered 

“Did you say something diez?” Ms Lopez Asked 

“No, I didn’t” Ten answered then whispered “puta”

“Ok you may start the test...........now”

10 minutes into the exam Taeyong lightly kicked Yuta who immediately started coughing violently 

“...anything the matter tierra?” Ms Lopez Asked 

“M-ms p-pl-please H-help....m-me” Yuta croaked out

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I feel dizzyyyy” Yuta’s words slurred as he suddenly almost Collapsed

“OH DIOS MIO!!! EVERYONE NO TALKING! I’m going to be back I need to take him to the nurse first”

And with that Ms Lopez left the classroom with a weak looking yuta who looked back and winked 

“.....ok she’s officially gone! Ten!” Taeyong whispered yelled, looking away from the glass part of the door

Ten saluted as he crawled under the table

“Johnny!” Taeyong whispered 

Johnny stood up and acted like he needed to get a tissue and throw something in the bin, his height blocking the camera

“Taeil!” Ten whispered throwing the mentioned persons phone at him

Taeil caught it and gave a thumbs up, immediately turning it on and googling answers 

“Jaehyun take Johnny’s place!” Taeyong ordered

Jaehyun quickly got up and slowing walked towards the tissue box then the bin as Johnny slowing walked back to his seat

“Here’s you phone” Ten whispered as he handed over Johnny’s phone

“What’s the answer for number 4?” Doyoung Asked Kun

“Don’t you have a phone?” Kun raised an eyebrow 

“It’s a brick phone those fancy touch screens are expensive and I’ve gotta wait till my birthday” 

“Fair enough and it’s ‘I went on holiday to Germany’” Kun sighed

“Thanks”

“Jaehyun sit down! Guys put your phones away she’s coming!” Taeyong whisper yelled again

“Sicheng! You know what to do” Doyoung nodded at the chinese boy

Sicheng nodded as ms Lopez walked into the classroom with a sick looking yuta who carried a sick bag

“Right no more distractions-“

“YOU BITCH!” Doyoung yelled 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!” Sicheng Yelled back

“BOTH OF YOU QUITE!” Ms Lopez shouted but was ignored 

“WHY TF ARE YOU GIVING ME DIRTY LOOKS?!”

“EXCUSE YOU YOU’RE THE ONE GIVING ME DIRTY LOOKS WITH YOUR DIRTY FACE” 

“MY FACE AIN’T DIRTY YOU’RE THE ONE LOOKING LIKE YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF SOAP!”

“THATS RICH COMING FROM SOMEONE THAT DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH SOAP AND WATER-“

“BOTH OF YOU SOPORTE MUERTO AND DOYOUNG!!! OUTSIDE NOW” Ms Lopez shouted again, getting out of her seat once again

“Oh my god...she still literally translates Sicheng’s name letter by letter....” Ten groaned after Ms Lopez Doyoung And sicheng left

“What does she call him?” Johnny asked

“Soporte Muerto” Jaehyun answered rolling his eyes

“What does that mean?” Yuta asked while quickly copying down answers

Kun quietly laughed a bit

“It means ghost town” Taeyong answered instead

“Well...that’s a bit deep” Johnny frowned

“Well I mean Sicheng...translated separately...Si Cheng is ghost town...” Kun said

Yuta dropped his pen and looked up

“Actually it translates to beautiful, amazing, the king of China, the love of my life, flexible master, cute, amazing, gorgeous, earth real-“

“Ok we get it Yuta, and did you finish copying?” Taeyong Asked

“...yeah”

“Good cause she’s coming back”

“Ok absolutely no more distractions, Doyoung you sit there” Ms Lopez pointed towards the empty seat next to Johnny “and soporte muerto sit....there next to tierra”

Yuta gasped in happiness as Sicheng set his stuff down next to him 

“Ms please just call me sicheng...I don’t like being called ghost town” he sighed

“No, Spanish class Spanish names......oh look times up”

“It’s been over 5 minutes ago but....” Ten shrugged

*end of Flashback bought to you by Johnny’s Spanish*

“So in the end we all passed”

“....why can’t our classes be like that....” Jungwoo pouted

“....so....Mr Ghost Town Nakamoto.....Uncle ghost town....” Donghyuck smirked

“Yeah and Yuta’s name tierra means land” Ten shrugged

“Uncle land has Uncle ghost town.....and father Juan” Jeno grinned

“Please do not call me that....I still here in Ms Lopez’s voice....” Johnny shuddered

“Well let’s see if my maths class is that nice” Jungwoo said

“....wait.....don’t you have a trip tomorrow Jeno?” Donghyuck Asked

“...yeah.....OH SHIT YEAH I DO!!! NIGHT GUYS!!!” Jeno Yelled, running upstairs 

“I remember that zoo trip when I was in year 9....” Jungwoo smiled “....Yukhei nearly let all the penguins out”

“...wasn’t that on the news?” Ten Asked 

“Yeah I remember Jaehyun calling me and going ‘BRO MY SON’S ON THE NEWS’ and Taeyong in the background yelling at Lucas” Johnny said 

“Well I’m not surprised....” Donghyuck muttered 

DING!

“............oh sicheng’s quitting his modelling job to be a doctor” Ten said

“Finally putting that doctors degree to use I see” Johnny sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Spanish again cause it’s useless but it’s still hard
> 
> I had my exams last week and my schools divided in x half and y half but everyone was conveniently on the same floor so after my half did our science exam we all stopped at the bridge area and told the x half kids what was on the exam and they told us what the English one was about
> 
> And in Spanish everyone told each other what’s in the test and took pictures of it secretly and showed their friends after they did it 
> 
> So yh teamwork


End file.
